


Гамбит негодяя

by Lenuchka, Protego_Maxima



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, контрабандист Бен!АУ, романтика, чуточку экшена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: Мятеж в главной торговой системе приносит проблемы Первому Ордену и генералу Хаксу, вынуждая тайно доставлять солдат, чтобы подавить его. Для этого нужен лучший контрабандист в галактике — Бен Соло. И, наняв его, Хакс получает больше ожидаемого.





	1. Акт первый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scoundrel's Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051442) by [Gefionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne). 



— Ситуация обострилась, генерал. Картелю удалось приостановить добычу полезных ископаемых на Сайрикс Гамма, и это препятствует поставкам руды для проекта «Старкиллер».

Хакс посмотрел на голографическое изображение маленького спутника, не моргая, уставился на мигающую красную точку в южном полушарии, где был расположен крупнейший рудник по добыче бериллия в этой системе. Первый Орден взял его под свой контроль восемь месяцев назад и вдвое увеличил добычу. Получаемая оттуда руда была необходима для постройки оружия, с помощью которого Хакс собирался уничтожить Новую Республику, и срыв добычи руды был недопустим.  
— Когда они перехватили контроль? — спросил он у коммандера Йерит, которая вела совещание.

Серьезная женщина с седыми волосами, заплетенными так крепко, что кожа лица была натянута, принадлежала к высшему командному составу корабля, являясь самым старшим офицером после Хакса. 

— Местную неделю назад, — ответила она.

Набрав команду на консоли, она изменила масштаб голограммы, и та превратилась в топографическую карту окрестностей рудника. Узкий проход через горы был подсвечен желтым. 

— Кажется, они прошли здесь со своей оперативной базы. Насколько мы знаем, у них легкое вооружение: бластеры, винтовки и несколько портативных плазменных пушек, но этого хватило, чтобы преодолеть защиту рудника.

Хакс проглотил ругательство. Он разместил бы там целый батальон штурмовиков, если бы мог, но контроль Первого Ордена над рудником должен был остаться в тайне. Они официально не присутствовали в системе Сайрикс, и появление в ней могло привлечь лишнее внимание Республики. Пусть Первый Орден и рос, его флот все еще был слишком маленьким, чтобы бросить им вызов. Проект «Старкиллер» был нацелен на изменение ситуации, но пока, не имея возможности использовать это оружие, Орден находился в невыгодном положении.

Секретность рудника не позволяла разместить в нем много войск для охраны, и Хакс был вынужден согласиться на несколько плазменных пушек и небольшое количество надзирателей за дроидами. Это было существенным риском, который теперь превратился для них в серьезную проблему.

— Картельные мятежники выдвигали требования? — спросил Хакс. — Провозглашали свои цели?

— В некотором смысле, сэр, — ответила Йерит, — они распознали нашу частоту и выяснили, что она принадлежит Первому Ордену. Однако они не потребовали выкуп за возвращение нам контроля.

Хакс чуть не потянулся почесать бровь. Досадная привычка, выдающаяся его волнение, но он сдержался. 

— Тогда что?

— Их единственным сообщением было: «Убирайтесь отсюда, псы Первого Ордена», — сказала она, добавив в конце «сэр», как коду.

— Ясно, — ответил Хакс, стиснув руки за спиной.

Первому Ордену почти не оказывали организованного сопротивления, но с ростом их влияния в Неизведанных Регионах стали появляться определенные группы. В основном мелкие картели и торговые организации, с которыми не сотрудничал Орден. Сделки с ним были выгодны жадным главарям и им подобным, но Орден на такие союзы шел с осторожностью. В долгосрочной перспективе они обычно неприятно заканчивались, когда картельные головорезы начинали требовать все больше. Обычно такие соглашении завершались насилием, отправкой штурмовиков для зачистки картельных баз.

— Что вы посоветуете, сэр? — спросила Йерит, выжидающе глядя на него.

К сожалению, варианты были ограничены. Им нужен был рудник, и не было времени искать другой источник бериллия. Необходимо было вернуть контроль, но сделать это следовало аккуратно.

— Мы тайно пошлем войска, — сказал Хакс, — у нас нет возможности открыто разместить там штурмовиков. Это нужно сделать без привязки к Ордену.

— Как мы это сделаем, сэр? — спросил коммандер Эдрик, мужчина средних лет с намечающимся животом, который туго обтягивала его форма над поясом. — Любые корабли, которые мы пошлем для высадки штурмовиков, даже замаскированных, будет легко идентифицировать.

— Тогда мы не будем посылать наши корабли, — ответил Хакс. Повернувшись к своему лейтенанту, нервно выглядящему молодому человеку по фамилии Митака, он указал на датапад, который тот держал в руке. — Я составил список частных подрядчиков с определенной репутацией в секретных операциях.

— Военизированные организации? — спросила Йерит, обеспокоенно нахмурив свои густые брови.

— Не совсем, — ответил Хакс, нажимая на клавишу на консоли. Карта планеты исчезла, сменившись изображениями десяти индивидуумов: от цереанцев до тви’леков и людей.

— Согласно нашим сведениям, — сказал Хакс, — они лучшие контрабандисты в галактике. Они могут попасть в Систему, забрать и доставить груз незамеченными и выбраться невредимыми. Учитывая, что именно это нам и нужно сделать, чтобы доставить штурмовиков на Сайрикс Гамма, я запланировал использовать нескольких из них.

— Вы уверены, что это разумно, сэр? — спросил Эдрик. — Разве им можно доверить настолько важную миссию?

Хакс смотрел на изображения, сосредоточившись на немного размытом голофото темноволосого человека. Он был снят в профиль, и, хотя было сложно разобрать черты его лица, у него был прямой лоб, длинный нос, нависающий над пухлыми губами — на голофото они были приоткрыты. Хакс открыл его файл для более подробной информации: Бен Соло, мужчина в возрасте от 25 до 30 лет, родная планета неизвестна. В отчете была информация о четырех грузах с торговыми нарушениями во Внешнем Кольце, но виновным его не признали, он был зарегистрирован владельцем легкого грузового корабля модели YT-1300, очень устаревшего, но, очевидно, все еще пригодного к использованию.

Соло не был самым известным из потенциальных кандидатов, но Хакс считал это своего рода преимуществом. Слава не всегда означала, что человек был самым способным. Фактически это могло означать прямо противоположное. В конце концов, контрабандист должен был действовать незаметно, не обнаруживая себя.

— Доверить? — сказал Хакс. — Нет, мы никогда не будем доверять им, но мы можем использовать их в наших интересах. — Он сжал руки за спиной, расправив плечи. — Капитан Фазма разошлет им приглашения, и в течение стандартной недели они будут здесь.

Вы дадите им координаты «Финализатора»? — встревоженно спросила Йерит.

— Наше местоположение не является секретом, коммандер, — заметил Хакс, — и я хочу вытащить этих контрабандистов из их нор и получить под нашу юрисдикцию. Возможно, они нам понадобятся, но они _должны_ знать, что работают на нас, и любая попытка обмануть Первый Орден приведет к серьезным последствиям.

— Ясно, сэр, — ответила Йерит. — Мы подготовимся к их прибытию.

*  
Шесть циклов спустя ситуация с рудником не изменилась, а стоительство «Старкиллера» уже замедлилось. В докладе, который Хакс получил этим утром, содержалась информация о приостановке работ, когда поставки бериллия иссякнут. Из-за этого они сильно отстанут от графика, о чем придется сообщить Верховному лидеру, и Хакс явно не получит от этой беседы удовольствия. Однако, если бы он смог вернуть контроль над рудником до того, как в этом возникнет необходимость, он спас бы ситуацию. Но это, конечно, зависело от умений десяти контрабандистов, которые должны были прибыть до конца цикла.

В итоге ему не понадобятся все они, только трое или четверо. Хакс приготовил для них тест, миссию, требующую скорости и хитрости, за которую они возьмутся, чтобы доказать свои навыки. С первыми четырьмя успешно вернувшимися будет заключен контракт, остальных уволят.

Он много раз прочитал их досье, но никак не мог судить, кто из них был лучшим. В целом, ему не нравилось, что он не мог предвидеть результат. Хакс обнаружил, что это непривычно его раздражало. Хотя внешне он был уверен в шансах своего плана, у него были сомнения. Чем скорее проблемой займутся, тем лучше.

Его коммуникатор зазвонил, и он ответил на звонок, отложив отчет о «Старкиллере». 

— В чем дело?

— Генерал, — ответила капитан Фазма, — наши гости прибыли и ждут вас в конференц-зале четвертого ангара.

— Очень хорошо, я скоро спущусь. — Он почти нажал на кнопку, чтобы сбросить звонок, но затем добавил: — Полагаю, что там находится соответствующая охрана.

— Да, сэр. Их охраняют.

— Спасибо, капитан, — сказал Хакс и завершил звонок.

Поднявшись, он потянул за край своего кителя, чтобы расправить его. Поднял фуражку с края стола и надел ее.

Путь к четвертому ангару был коротким. В турболифте он ехал с двумя лейтенантами — оба замолчали, как только он вошел. Их глаза широко раскрылись, и они выпрямились. Довольный этим, Хакс кивнул им и сказал: 

— Добрый день.

— Генерал Хакс, сэр, — сказали они, когда лифт остановился. Одна из них почти отсалютовала, но, увидев, что другой не стал этого делать, поспешила выйти без единого слова.

Лифт остановился в четвертом ангаре через две минуты, и Хакс вышел из него. Вместо аккуратно расставленных кораблей Первого Ордена, которые здесь обычно находились, стояли десять разномастных кораблей всевозможного происхождения. Большинство было в хорошем состоянии, но не новыми. Самым старым, безусловно, был грузовой корабль модели YT, припаркованный у главной двери ангара. Хакс не мог представить, скольких трудов стоило поддержание этой посудины в рабочем состоянии. Хотя его владелец, вероятно, был достаточно обеспечен, чтобы позволить себе что-то поновее.

Когда Хакс подошел к двери в небольшой конференц-зал, его встретила Фазма. 

— Генерал, — сказала она, — они ждут внутри.

Он почувствовал напряжение, как только вошел. Контрабандисты стояли в самых дальних углах помещения, никто не сел за длинный стол, и все поглядывали друг на друга с явным подозрением. Их оружие было конфисковано по прибытии, иначе его бы уже вытащили, Хакс был в этом уверен.

— Господа, — сказал Хакс. — Добро пожаловать на борт звездного разрушителя «Финализатор». Я генерал Хакс, и вы прибыли сюда по моему приглашению.

Все повернули к нему головы, устремив на него оценивающие взгляды. Хакс встал прямо и позволил им судить о нем. Он привык к чужой оценке. Молодой для генерала, Хакс являлся объектом пристального изучения других лидеров Ордена с момента своего повышения и назначения куратором проекта «Старкиллер». Они не верили, что он был достаточно опытным для того, чтобы справиться с такой ответственностью. Но Хакс доказал, что они ошибались, его действия были выше всяких похвал, что не раз отмечал Верховный лидер. Эти контрабандисты едва ли могли испугать его.

— Ну и ну! — воскликнула чисска, одетая в гладкий обтягивающий костюм красного цвета с поясом. Ее звали Ута Идкрис. — Сам генерал, не ожидала. Думала, вы пошлете кого-нибудь из лакеев. — Она резко глянула на Фазму.

— Я предпочитаю заниматься делами лично, при возможности, — сказал Хакс, — особенно если я планирую нанимать напрямую.

Она усмехнулась, показав острые зубы: 

— Я вся внимание, генерал. Не каждый день Первый Орден призывает таких, как мы.

— Это правда, — сказал крупный кел-дор. Хакс узнал в нем Филса Джарила. Его голос изменяла дыхательная маска. — Не мог отказаться от такой возможности. Вы собираетесь рассказать нам, зачем это все?

— Сразу к делу, — ответил Хакс. — Я ценю это. В конце концов, то, о чем я вас попрошу, очень срочно.

— О каких сроках мы говорим? — спросил синекожий тви’лек Гана Канэрта. — Срочность поднимает мой гонорар.

— Плата не обсуждается, — сказал Хакс. — Две тысячи кредитов после доставки груза.

Канэрта подпер рукой тонкую талию. 

— Это несколько ниже ожидаемого.

Хакс вскинул бровь: 

— Вы даже не знаете, в чем заключается работа.

— Мои услуги дорогого стоят, Первый Орден.

— Тогда вы можете идти, — пренебрежительно сказал Хакс, — есть еще девять желающих. — Он перевел взгляд на них. — Если эта плата для вас приемлема.

— Зависит от работы, — сказал один из мужчин. Он шагнул вперед, цепляясь большими пальцами за висящую низко на бедрах пустую кобуру.

Хакс посмотрел на Бена Соло, первый раз внимательно его разглядывая. Размытое изображение в досье едва ли воздавало ему должное. Он был высок, не менее чем на два дюйма выше Хакса, а тот был немаленьким человеком. И широк в плечах. Лицо было асимметрично, от квадратного подбородка до изогнутых губ. Возможно, он был немного неказистый, но что-то в нем притягивало внимание и удерживало его.

— Две тысячи кредитов стоят быстрой поездки и небольшого улова, — продолжил он, — но что-то большее… — Он поднял брови, — или что-то опасное стоит дороже.

— Риск будет, — сказал Хакс, — но для тех, чья работа будет самой приемлемой, будет и бонус.

Соло скрестил руки на груди: 

— Тогда продолжайте, генерал.

— Хорошо, — сказал Хакс. — Условия миссии довольно просты. Десять баз снабжения во Внешнем Кольце, там ждут партии оружия.

— Какого оружия? — спросила Идкрис.

— Огнестрельного, — ответил Хакс, — немаркированные бластеры. — Оружие было для его штурмовиков, десантирующихся к руднику. Все вооружение Первого Ордена было узнаваемым, что не подходило для миссии.

— Выглядит достаточно простым, — сказал Канэрта, — ничего такого, что мы не делали прежде.

— Что ж, может случиться так, — продолжил Хакс, — что для того, чтобы доставить их, вам придется пройти через Пространство хаттов.

В комнате зашептались.

— Хатты досматривают каждый корабль, заходящий на их территорию, — сказал кел-дор Джарил.

— Досматривают, — ответил Хакс. — К счастью, если вы достойны своей репутации, то способны без проблем провезти бластеры контрабандой.

— Сколько контейнеров с оружием? — спросил Бен Соло. — Два или три — это одно, десять — другое.

— Справедливый вопрос, — сказал Хакс. — Каждый из вас будет ответственен за два контейнера по двадцать бластеров в каждом. Думаю, это выполнимо.

Соло согласно наклонил голову. 

— Да, но это работа на три тысячи кредитов.

Остальные кивнули и дружно зароптали.

— Правда? — нахмурился Хакс.

— Я бы рассчитывал на четыре тысячи за это, — сказал Канэрта. — С хаттами непросто иметь дело.

Хакс отлично знал, что ресурсы Ордена не безграничны, и это было просто испытательной миссией, едва стоящей, в конечном счете, сорока тысяч кредитов. Плата за настоящую работу была бы намного выше.

— Две тысячи семьсот, — объявил он, — не больше.

— Две восемьсот, — сказал Соло.

Хакс, прищурившись, посмотрел на контрабандиста. Он был дерзок, торгуясь с Первым Орденом, но делал это с умом. Четыре тысячи от тви’лека — слишком нагло. Соло проявил смекалку, отталкиваясь от этого, чтобы затребованная плата казалась более разумной.

— Договорились, — сказал Хакс.

Соло улыбнулся одной стороной лица, что выглядело очень симпатично. Хакс почувствовал, как кровь отливает от живота к паху. Неожиданная реакция, которую он не совсем одобрял.

— Капитан Фазма предоставит вам координаты точек сбора, — сказал он, собравшись. — У вас есть два стандартных цикла, чтобы закончить миссию, иначе вам не заплатят. Понятно?

Контрабандисты ответили согласием.

— Хорошей охоты, господа, — сказал Хакс. Коротко кивнув, он повернулся на каблуках и вышел.

*  
Большую часть следующего цикла Хакс провел на мостике, наблюдая за движением «Финализатора» к его следующей орбите. В течение предстоящих нескольких циклов их ожидало немало торговых встреч. Торговый посол Первого Ордена, сладкоречивая женщина по имени Фила Намир, прибыла на борт во время бета-смены и должна была этим вечером поужинать с Хаксом. Беседа обещала быть красочной и разнообразной, чего он с нетерпением ждал. Ему нравилась Намир. Она была умна и абсолютно безжалостна, когда дело доходило до получения преимущества в переговорах. Он считал ее преданность их цели такой же глубокой, как и свою собственную.

От контрабандистов не было никаких вестей, с тех пор как они отбыли цикл назад, но Хакс и не ждал сообщений. Он не просил у них периодических докладов, каких требовал бы от своих подчиненных. Хакс признавал их необходимость действовать в тайне и позволил им делать, что хотят, лишь бы работа была выполнена.

Он еще раз перечитал их досье ночью после встречи с ними. Возможно, слишком надолго задержался на файле Бена Соло, рассматривая его голофото и сравнивая с мысленным образом, особенно с кривой улыбкой. Хакс надеялся, что Соло окажется среди контрабандистов, с которыми он будет работать над высадкой к руднику, чтобы провести с ним больше времени и лучше узнать его. Если бы они встретились в другом месте, в кантине во время одного из отгулов Хакса, он, возможно, купил бы ему выпить.

— Генерал Хакс, сэр, корабль запрашивает разрешение на посадку, — сказал один из связистов.

— Наш? — спросил Хакс.

— Нет, сэр, кореллианский грузовой корабль.

— Модель YT?

— Так точно.

Хакс подавил улыбку. Значит, Соло все же вернулся первым.

— Скажите ему, чтобы садился снова в четвертом ангаре, — сказал Хакс, — и что я встречусь с ним там же. Лейтенант Митака, корабль ваш.

Грузовой корабль уже приземлился к тому времени, когда Хакс дошел до ангара. Главная дверь была открыта, четыре штурмовика выносили два тяжелых контейнера, по-видимому, с бластерами. Соло стоял на краю трапа, прислонившись к одной из опор. Его длинные волосы были собраны в пучок на затылке, хотя несколько непослушных прядей все равно спадали на лицо. Он убрал их обратно ладонью.

— Мистер Соло, — сказал Хакс, приближаясь к нему выверенным шагом. — Миссия прошла успешно, как я понимаю.

Соло хлопнул рукой по одному из контейнеров, которые проносили мимо штурмовики. 

— Верно, генерал. Сорок бластеров, как заказывали. Я лично проверил товар.

— Вас не просили копаться в грузе, — нахмурившись, сказал Хакс.

— Просто хотел удостовериться, что там было то, что сказал продавец, — пожал плечами Соло. — Но я не портил ваш товар. Даю слово.

— Слово контрабандиста, — задумчиво сказал Хакс. — Думаю, оно чего-то да стоит, пусть и немногого.

— Мое слово надежно, — ответил Соло, — тебе не дадут работу, если не будут уверены, что ты справишься с ней. — Он шагнул вперед и заулыбался, рассматривая Хакса сверху вниз. — И я справляюсь с работой, даже с такой легкой.

— Вы думаете, это было легко? — спросил Хакс.

— Я вырос, летая через территорию хаттов, — ответил Соло, — я знаю, куда лететь, и мог бы сделать эту работу с закрытыми глазами.

Хакс подавил желание закатить глаза. Соло был хвастуном, что всегда было Хаксу не по нутру. Несмотря на все его достижения, его учили не хвастаться ими. Он уже не нравился завистливым сослуживцам из-за того, чего достиг, явное высокомерие сделало бы его служебный путь еще более тернистым. Однако, если Соло обладал навыками, необходимыми Хаксу, тот был готов пересмотреть свое отношение.

— Вот что я понял, — продолжил Соло. — Это был каким-то тестом. Вы никак не могли планировать только это. Для такой работы можно нанять любого. Итак, генерал, что я _действительно_ должен для вас сделать?

— Об этом нам нужно поговорить конфиденциально, — сказал Хакс. Он посмотрел в сторону конференц-зала. — Если вы присоединитесь ко мне.

Соло снова хитро улыбнулся: 

— Я останусь с вами наедине?

Хакс раздраженно на него взглянул, хотя его живот напрягся от интереса к перспективе встречи за закрытыми дверями. 

— Да, это совещание того требует.

— Тогда ведите, генерал, — ответил Соло, подцепив пояс большими пальцами.

Ботинки Хакса скрипели по дюрасталевому полу, пока он шагал в противоположный конец ангара. Соло следовал прямо за ним, держась на расстоянии, позволяющем целиться бластером Хаксу в спину. Если бы он имел при себе оружие, конечно. Вероятно, ему было сложно избавиться от этой привычки с его профессией. Хакс не обиделся. Недоверие было полезным качеством для Соло, когда он сталкивался с картелями и другими преступниками, галактическими отбросами.

Дверь конференц-зала зашипела, открываясь и затем закрываясь за ними. Хакс сжал руки за спиной и повернулся к Соло лицом.

— Присядете? — спросил он.

— Только после вас, — ответил Соло.

Хакс сел во главе стола, не давая Соло расположиться к нему слишком близко. Не огорчившись, Соло вытащил стул справа почти по центру, пнул соседний и закинул на него ноги. Хакс презрительно посмотрел на него, но Соло только улыбнулся и удобно устроился, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ну, генерал, — сказал он, лениво растягивая слова, — в чем заключается настоящая работа?

— Перевозка, — ответил Хакс, — доставить взвод наших штурмовиков на планету Сайрикс Гамма, чтобы положить конец небольшому мятежу.

Соло приподнял темные брови:

— Насколько именно «небольшой» мятеж?

Хакс бегло описал вооружение картеля, захватившего рудник.

— Вы говорите мне, — сказал Соло, — что тридцать наемников захватили заставу Первого Ордена? — Он укоризненно цокнул языком. — Не так сильны в военном плане, как желаете казаться?

Хакс нахмурился. 

— Мы сильнее, чем вы думаете, но ситуация несколько… щекотливая и не может быть решена обычной высадкой штурмовиков.

— Неужели? — сказал Соло и снова самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Вас это не касается, — ответил Хакс, — ваша роль в этом — незаметно доставить солдат и эвакуироваться. Справитесь с этим?

— Сколько платите?

— Десять тысяч, — ответил Хакс и прищурился, ожидая возражений, — и это не обсуждается.

Соло задумчиво потер подбородок: 

— Вы ожидаете военных действий? Каков риск для моего корабля?

— Небольшой, — сказал Хакс. — Вы высадите штурмовиков у рудника, и они выдвинутся оттуда. Вы и ваше судно будете в относительной безопасности. — Он удивился, заметив, что Соло выглядел немного разочарованным.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я буду работать за десять тысяч, но я хочу кое-что еще.

Хакс приподнял бровь: 

— И что же это, мистер Соло?

Соло убрал ботинки со стула и сел прямо, опершись локтем на колено. 

— Две вещи: во-первых, я хочу, чтобы вы выпили со мной сегодня вечером на моем корабле. Во-вторых, вы должны звать меня Беном.

Хакс приоткрыл рот, подбирая ответ. Он ожидал запроса на оружие Первого Ордена, контакты или другие полезные сведения Он не ждал, что его попросят составить компанию и проявить фамильярность.

— Не думаю, что это уместно, — сказал он.

Соло выпрямился, поправив рукава своей поношенной коричневой рубашки. Он уставился на Хакса, взгляд загорелся озорством, которое заставило пульс Хакса участиться.

— Это просто выпивка, генерал, — сказал Соло. — И даже мой отец не каждому позволял называть его мистером, — он моргнул медленно и намекающе. — Это мои условия.

Хакс сглотнул, в горле неожиданно пересохло. По большому счету, обе просьбы были вполне милосердными, и их было просто исполнить в обмен на услуги Соло, но горячий, соблазняющий взгляд наводил на мысль, что он что-то задумал.

— Один бокал, — сказал Хакс, — и в кают-компании _этого_ корабля.

Соло покачал головой. 

— Ваши условия не обсуждаются, мои тоже. Вы подниметесь на борт «Сокола». — Он заправил спадавшую на бровь прядь волос за ухо. — Я не планирую захватить вас в заложники, если вы об этом подумали. Я не намерен кусать руку, которая собирается накормить меня десятью тысячами кредитов.

Хакс верил этому, хоть и не считал Соло совершенно не опасным. Было что-то бесспорно чувственное в его движениях и манере говорить, что одновременно настораживало Хакса и пробуждало любопытство. Сидеть с ним наедине в находящемся под наблюдением конференц-зале было одной вещью, подняться на борт его консервной банки без возможности отступления — другой. Однако, если это было единственным способом обеспечить участие Соло в высадке, Хакс должен был рискнуть. Он мог прийти вооруженным, и его обучали навыкам рукопашного боя.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, — у меня уже запланирован ужин, но я могу прибыть к вам в 21:00. Вас это устроит?

— Вы придете ко мне, — задумчиво произнес Соло отсутствующим тоном, словно разговаривая сам с собой, словно самому себе. — Снова посмотрев на Хакса, он улыбнулся, показывая немного неровные белые зубы. — Хорошо, генерал, в 21:00.

Хакс медленно поднялся. 

— Очень хорошо.

— Очень хорошо? — спросил Соло, вставая и перенося вес на опорную ногу.

Хакс глубоко вздохнул и сделал, что тот хотел:

— _Бен_.

— Мне нравится, как вы произносите это, — сказал Соло. Он "сделал движение, как будто собирался подойти ближе к Хаксу, но передумал и остался на месте, на расстоянии нескольких шагов. — У вас есть имя?

— У вас нет права его использовать, — сказал Хакс.

Бен хихикнул: 

— Понятно. Вы сторонник официальности, я уважаю это… генерал.

Хакс свысока посмотрел на контрабандиста. Несмотря на то, что он не позволял никому из подчиненных обращаться к нему не по званию, он сказал: 

— Вы можете называть меня Хаксом.

— Я буду, — сказал Бен, улыбаясь сжатыми губами. — Значит, увидимся сегодня вечером, — он кивнул в сторону ангара, — Думаю, я должен ждать в «Соколе», а не болтаться по вашему кораблю.

— Я могу устроить вам экскурсию по общественным местам, — сказал Хакс. С этой задачей мог справиться Митака.

— Если вы не собираетесь проводить ее лично, я откажусь.

— Хорошо. Если вам нужна еда и другие вещи, можете поговорить с квартирмейстером. Она проследит, чтобы вы ни в чем не нуждались.

Бен скептически на него посмотрел: 

— Я слышал, что вы в Первом Ордене едите только питательную пасту. Слишком рациональные для чего-либо иного.

— У нас стандартные пайки, — сказал Хакс, — но они не настолько ужасны. Однако, если вы предпочитаете питаться тем, что у вас есть, это ваше право.

— Хорошо, — ответил Бен, — у меня остался небольшой запас с последней поездки во Внутреннее Кольцо и хороший бренди. Вас это устроит?

Хакс привык к вину, а не к другому спиртному, но он был не против бренди, которое было достаточно похоже на вино. 

— Этого хватит.

Бен коротко кивнул:

— Я сам найду выход.

— Да, — сказал Хакс. — До вечера.

*  
К началу ужина с торговым послом Намир не вернулось больше ни одного контрабандиста. Им дали два цикла, и стало ясно, что они собираются полностью их использовать. Хакс попытался подавить разочарование.

Угощение было щедрым, Намир привезла с собой еду со своей последней высадки на планету. Хакс ел, пока не насытился, но не более. Он отказался от десерта, зная, что получит его в виде сладкого бренди.

— Вы куда-то спешите, — сказала Намир, когда он встал, чтобы уйти. Она смотрела на него с явным любопытством. — Обычно мы разговариваем полночи, прежде чем вы отсылаете меня в мою каюту.

— Я договорился о встрече, — сказал Хакс.

— О, ясно, — он медленно глотнула сока. — Вечернее свидание? Неожиданно, Хакс, не думала, что ты на это способен. Если это, конечно, не деловая встреча, было бы жаль.

Хакс не собирался делиться с ней тем, что он делал. Намир торговала тайнами, и любые сведения, которые он ей даст, будут помещены в ее информационный банк и, несомненно, когда-нибудь использованы против него. Его встреча с Беном Соло частично была деловой, как согласие того согласия на работу, но Хакс знал, что это не было единственной причиной. Он замечал, когда им интересовались, пусть даже последний раз это было довольно давно.

— Спасибо, что присоединились ко мне сегодня вечером, — сказал он, слегка поклонившись.

Намир махнула рукой: 

— Да-да, наслаждайтесь вашим свиданием.

У Хакса совсем не было гражданской одежды, так что он не потрудился переодеться, перед тем как пойти в ангар. Тот был практически пуст, если не считать выставленного перед кораблем Соло патруля штурмовиков. Погрузочный люк был открыт, словно приглашающе. Хакс медленно подошел к нему, почти жалея, что оставил свой бластер в каюте. Однако он кивнул солдатам и шагнул внутрь.

Хакс оказался в хорошо оснащенном, но пустом грузовом отсеке. Несколькими метрами левее была закрытая дверь отсека, но проход справа был открыт. Он пошел в эту сторону, ища дорогу в жилые помещения. Он удивился, что Бен оставил корабль вот так открытым. Если бы Хакс был на его месте, он бы все запер.

— Привет, — позвал Хакс, проходя по коридору. — Бен? — Ответа не последовало. Хакс продолжил идти вперед под звук собственных ботинок,топающих по полу.

— Соло, где вы, черт возьми? — прорычал он.

— Здесь.

Хакс резко остановился и огляделся вокруг. Никого не было. 

— Я не люблю фокусы, — сказал он, — покажитесь.

— С удовольствием, — голос Бена звучал приглушенно, — но вы стоите на панели доступа.

Хакс посмотрел в пол, тот казался твердым и цельным.

— Отойдите на три шага назад, пожалуйста.

Хакс подчинился. Он смотрел, как часть металла, на которой он стоял, поднялась и отодвинулась. Снизу вынырнула темная голова Бена, а потом и он весь целиком. Он ловко выскочил и закрыл за собой металлическую пластину.

— Секретный отсек? — спросил Хакс.

— Именно, — ответил Бен, вытаскивая из кармана брюк грязную тряпку и вытирая об нее руки. — Как, по-вашему, я провожу товары через территорию хаттов?

— Там не может быть много места.

— Его достаточно, — усмехнулся Бен, — хотите посмотреть?

— Нет, спасибо, — сказал Хакс.

— Думаю, это честно — я не захотел осмотреть ваш корабль, вы не захотели осмотреть мой.

Не то чтобы Хаксу не было любопытно, но быстрее закончить эту встречу он хотел больше, чем исследовать недра корабля контрабандиста. 

— Возможно, я просто хочу пить, — сказал он.

Бен запихнул тряпку обратно в карман.

— Тогда пойдемте, генерал. Не хочу заставлять вас ждать.

Он провел Хакса вглубь корабля через меньшую дверь в зал средних размеров. Вокруг круглого стола был полукруглый диван, а на самом столе стояли бутылка с красной жидкостью и два пустых бокала.

— Садитесь, — взмахнул рукой Бен. Подняв бутылку, он с хлопком откупорил ее и плеснул в бокалы бренди на три пальца.

Хакс взял один из них, опускаясь на сиденье. Оно оказалось неожиданно мягким. Бен сел возле Хакса, хотя и оставил между ними дистанцию в полметра. Он поднял свой бокал, и Хакс чокнулся с ним. Бренди был хорошим, насыщенным и темным.

— Вам нравится? — спросил Бен, покачивая свой бокал. — Кореллианский, его сложно достать в Неизведанных регионах.

— Да, — ответил Хакс, — у меня такого не было многие годы.

Бен глотнул еще раз. 

— Я никогда такого не пил. Я всегда пью виски. Так меня воспитывал отец, на дешевом пойле Внешнего Кольца.

— Тогда как вы его получили?

— Часть платы за работу несколько месяцев назад. У меня его целый контейнер, но я не открывал его до этого случая. Он неплох.

— Я оценил жест, — сказал Хакс. — Я не особенно люблю виски: как-то раз выпил слишком много, будучи кадетом, и так никогда и не привык к нему снова.

Бен рассмеялся. 

— Провел ночь головой в унитазе?

— К сожалению, да.

— Нет ничего лучше хорошей попойки, чтобы отвратить от алкоголя на некоторое время. По крайней мере пока не забудешь, как плохо это было, и не сделаешь это снова.

Хакс хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.

— Хотя вы не такой, — сказал Бен, пристально глядя на Хакса карими глазами и потягивая бренди. — Позвольте угадать… Вы не любите терять самоконтроль.

Это он буквально снял с языка у Хакса.

— Нет, — сказал Хакс.

Бен закинул руку за спинку дивана и придвинулся чуть ближе. 

— Так я и думал. Тогда что вы делаете, когда проблем становится слишком много? Кричите? Деретесь? Плачете?

Хакс, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него. Он был необычайно проницателен, и Хаксу это не нравилось. Обычно Хакс контролировал большинство бесед, но Бен не давал ему расслабиться.

Действительно, Хакс пил нечасто из-за своей реакции на алкоголь. Но Бен ошибся относительно причины.Хакс становился влюбчивым. Слишком влюбленным во всех, включая незнакомцев, в кровати которых он и просыпался на следующий день. Однако он не собирался этого признавать.

— Это недостойно, — сказал он, — алкоголь развязывает языки и делает дураками замечательных людей.

— В этом и состоит часть веселья, — сказал Бен, хитро улыбаясь. — Ты узнаешь чью-то истинную сущность, о чем они действительно думают, алкоголь освобождает.

Хакс фыркнул: 

— Он делает небрежным и ослабляет способность к суждению. Пьяницы никому не нравятся.

— Не знаю, — сказал Бен, глядя в бокал, — я сближался за выпивкой прежде. У меня есть несколько друзей, которых у меня бы не было без хорошей ночи в баре.

— Вы за этим меня сюда позвали? — спросил Хакс. — Чтобы сблизиться?

Бен допил свой бренди одним глотком, но напиток для этого был слишком хорош. Хакс смаковал свой.

— Мне нравится узнавать моих работодателей, — ответил Бен. — Понимать их, если получится. Установить хорошие отношения, что означает больше работы в будущем.

— Если вы хотите, чтобы я снова вас нанял, лучше безупречно выполните свою работу, а не угощайте меня выпивкой, — сказал Хакс.

— Я уже это понял, но я не могу вас изучить по-другому, — пожал плечами Бен.

Хакс редко беседовал на личные темы, особенно с контрабандистами сомнительной репутации, но если Бен был готов ответить тем же, он мог бы поделиться парой несущественных фактов.

— Что вы хотите узнать?

— Сколько вам лет? — спросил Бен. Он поднял бутылку с бренди и налил себе, а потом предложил долить Хаксу. Тот протянул ему бокал.

— Тридцать четыре.

— Не слишком ли вы молоды для генерала?

Хакс кивнул. 

— Я очень хорош в том, что делаю.

— И что же это? — спросил Бен. — Планируете сражения? Ведете войска в атаку?

— Я не командую на поле боя, — сказал Хакс. — Отвечаю за стратегию и логистику, я учился этому всю свою жизнь.

Бен лениво откинулся на спинку сиденья, постукивая по ней пальцами. 

— Понимаю, меня воспитывали так, чтобы я этим занимался.

— Вы упоминали своего отца. Он тоже был контрабандистом?

— Да, и это был его корабль, пока он не стал моим.

— Он, конечно, достаточно стар, — сказал Хакс, глядя на видавший виды металл и потертые края стола. Корабль выглядел основательно изношенным.

— Осторожней, генерал, — сказал Бен незлым тоном, — я не позволю кому-либо пренебрежительно отзываться о «Соколе» и сидеть в нем. Гарантирую вам, что это лучший корабль в галактике.

Хакс мог восхититься его преданностью своему кораблю. Он чувствовал такую же гордость за «Финализатор», флагман Первого Ордена.

— Получается, ваш отец мертв? — спросил он.

— Нет, — ответил Бен, — старик все еще барахтается, но моя мать уговорила его уйти на покой. Я возглавил семейное дело примерно четыре года назад.

Хакс глотнул бренди, позволяя ему медленно скользить по языку и в горло. Он был действительно великолепным. 

— Вы наслаждаетесь своей работой?

Бен широко улыбнулся: 

— Конечно, она никогда не приедается. А вам нравится то, чем вы занимаетесь?

— Это единственная работа, на которой я когда-либо мог себя представить, — сказал Хакс, — я тоже пошел по стопам своего отца. Так что ее можно считать _моим_ семейным делом.

— Что ж, вам идет форма, — Бен снова оглядел Хакса, даже не потрудившись скрыть это.

Хакс подавил желание прихорошиться под этим пристальным взглядом. У него не было иллюзий на тему своей внешности: он унаследовал тонкие черты лица матери и яркий цвет волос отца. Много раз в его жизни на него смотрели с похотливым интересом, так что он легко мог это игнорировать. Но ему нравилось, как Бен ценил его, делал комплимент, не говоря ни слова.

— Вы так со всеми заказчиками обращаетесь? — поинтересовался Хакс.

— Как? — спросил Бен с совершенно невинным видом.

Хакс криво усмехнулся.

— Льстите им, приглашаете выпить, — он приподнял бровь, — это можно расценить как соблазнение.

Глаза Бена потемнели. 

— А вас можно соблазнить, генерал?

Теперь Хакс был вынужден двигаться осторожно. Вероятно, было глупо связываться с Беном Соло, но и запрещающих правил не существовало. Бен был гражданским, его контракт — временным. Хакс мог ненадолго насладиться его компанией и больше никогда его не увидеть. Это было бы потаканием своим желаниям, и Хакс обычно ничего себе не позволял. Однако с бренди, бегущим по венам, и Беном, сидящим соблазнительно близко, он чувствовал себя расположенным позволить.

— Я же сказал, что ты можешь звать меня Хаксом, — сказал он.

Бен поставил свой бокал и придвинулся ближе, пока их бедра почти не начали соприкасаться. Его рука все еще была на спинке сиденья, но теперь за головой Хакса. 

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Хакс.

Хакс поднял бренди, как бы отгораживаясь. 

— Что ты предлагаешь?

Бен потянулся, забрал у Хакса бокал и поставил его на стол. Хакс едва успел приготовиться, прежде чем Бен наклонился и поцеловал его в шею. Пульс Хакса участился от легкого, сухого прикосновения.

— Моя койка прямо за углом, — сказал Бен, его дыхание ощущалось теплым ветерком над ухом. — Ты можешь поставить меня на колени или уложить на спину.

Хакс почувствовал себя так, словно его пнули в живот. Перспектива голой приподнятой задницы Бена, пока Хакс, склонившись над ним, тянул бы его за волосы, пока он не выгнется и не вскрикнет, казалось самым соблазнительным из того, что Хакс когда-либо представлял, но это было больше, чем он мог выдержать. Он годами никого нормально не трахал и боялся, что потеряет над собой контроль через пару движений. Это смущало. Он выставил бы себя слабым, а при своей работе Хакс себе позволить слабости не мог. Он должен был быть хозяином положения в этом общении, даже если это означало пожертвовать соблазнительной возможностью.

— Я поставлю тебя на колени, — ответил он, — но здесь.

Бен отстранился, удивленно посмотрев на него.

— Хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал, — объяснил Хакс.

Губы Бена приоткрылись и сложились в «о», хотя оно быстро превратилось в улыбку. 

— Да, сэр, — ответил он. Он наклонился для поцелуя, но Хакс увернулся. Это было слишком интимным для такой ситуации. К счастью, Бен не казался задетым. Он прижался губами к выставленной челюсти Хакса, а потом опустился на пол.

Хакс раздвинул ноги, давая ему больше места. Бен положил ладони на колени Хакса, быстро сжав их, прежде чем пройтись ими по бедрам, к застежке. Хакс немного сполз, позволяя ему расстегнуть брюки. Бен скользнул рукой внутрь и вытащил его член. Он не был тверд, но прикосновения губ это быстро исправили.

Бен тихо хмыкнул, когда Хакс подался вперед. Он обхватил рукой член и медленно погладил. Хакс хотел позволить себе запрокинуть голову, но желание смотреть на Бена было сильнее. Его член наливался кровью с каждым движением руки Бена, каждым поглаживанием его головки пальцами.

— Абсолютно ровный, — сказал Бен, проходясь по всей длине кончиками пальцев. — Прямой и тонкий, прямо как ты. Без каких-либо изгибов.

— Это жалоба? — спросил Хакс.

Бен посмотрел на него и покачал головой:

— У тебя хороший член, Хакс.

Сжав пальцы в волосах Бена, собранных в хвостик, Хакс притянул его голову к паху. 

— Тогда чего ты ждешь? — Он почувствовал смеющийся выдох Бена, прежде чем горячий рот обхватил его член.

Хакс застонал от ощущения языка Бен в основании члена, нежного внимания месту, где он был наиболее чувствительным. Бен не отстранился, он брал Хакса все глубже, пока головка члена не уперлась в его нёбо. Тогда он отодвинулся с тихим, влажным причмокиванием, посылая ударную волну в спину Хакса. Хакс неуверенно вздохнул, потянув за собранные в узел волосы Бена, пока тот не поддался и Хакс не почувствовал мягкие пряди в ладони.

Бен медленно двигал головой, скорее дразня, чем пытаясь довести Хакса до оргазма. Он потянулся правой рукой к молнии на кителе и завозился, пытаясь вслепую ее расстегнуть. Хакс отвел его руку и расстегнулся сам, показывая черную рубашку. Бен сжал ткань и тащил на себя до тех пор, пока не почувствовал нежную кожу живота Хакса.

Все это время он продолжал размеренно, томными движениями ласкать член Хакса. Тот хотел потребовать, чтобы он ускорил темп и дал ему кончить, но растягивание удовольствия казалось изысканным. Он расслабился и позволил Бену делать все, что он хотел.

Указательным пальцем Бен обвел пупок Хакса, опустил палец внутрь и слегка надавил. Член Хакса ответно дернулся, демонстрируя необычную связь между этими частями тела.

— Сильнее, — сказал Хакс.

Бен сосал с энтузиазмом, накрыв живот Хакса одной рукой и надавливая на его пупок. Хакс закрыл глаза и выругался, чувствуя приближение оргазма. Он начал мелко двигать бедрами, не в состоянии остановить себя. Бен подавился, и Хакс не мог не упиваться тем, как туго сжалось его горло.

Проведя рукой вниз, вдоль линии темно-рыжих волос в основании члена Хакса, Бен обхватил его и начал ласкать в такт движениям рта. Хакс задушил крик в кулаке, закусив костяшки так сильно, что остались следы.

Давление усилилось, приближая его к финалу с каждым движением языка Бена. 

— Я скоро, — предупредил Хакс, потянув Бена за волосы, побуждая его отстраниться, чтобы можно было перехватить контроль и довести себя до оргазма. Но Бен упрямо не двинулся с места. Хакс никогда не ждал от партнеров, что его примут до конца, но если Бен этого хотел, он не собирался возражать.

— Смотри на меня, — сказал он.

Бен поднял взгляд. Хакс резко вздохнул, увидев это: его губы были растянуты вокруг члена Хакса, щеки порозовели от усилий. Несколько прядей волос зацепились за ресницы его левого глаза, натягиваясь, когда он моргал. Хакс отвел их в сторону большим пальцем. Когда Бен подался навстречу прикосновению, желая контакта, Хакс позволил ему это, лаская его щеку и прослеживая пальцами контуры уха.

— Ах, — вздохнул Хакс, когда Бен глубоко принял его. — Так хорошо.

Бен тихо заскулил и снова это сделал. Хакс задрожал, каждый нерв в нижней половине его тела ожил. Он безжалостно притянул Бена поближе и позволил себе утратить последние капли самоконтроля. Зарычав, он толкнулся вверх и кончил Бену в рот.

Когда Хакс начал приходить в себя, он почувствовал, что сердце колотилось в груди, дыхание было рваным. 

— Стой, стой, — сказал он Бену, который продолжал размеренно двигать головой, вытягивая из Хакса оргазм.

Бен, подчинившись, отстранился и медленно сел на корточки. Он посмотрел на Хакса темными, влажными глазами. Его розовые губы припухли, подбородок был влажным от слюны. Развратный и хорошо использованный, он выглядел великолепно.

Хакс присел и обхватил пальцами подбородок Бена, прижимая большой палец к его припухшей нижней губе. Он оттянул ее, чтобы стали видны зубы, а потом отпустил. Бен не сделал ни движения, чтобы вытереться, казалось, гордясь свидетельством своих действий. Это было отвратительно и развращенно, но Хаксу все равно нравилось.

— Тебе нужно вымыться, — все же сказал он.

Бен усмехнулся, ничуть не задетый. Он осторожно поднялся на ноги и встал перед Хаксом. Пах Бена находился на уровне лица Хакса — были видны очертания внушительного члена, прижатого к ширинке. Пальцы Хакса дернулись от желания потянуться к нему, выпустить и доставить ему такое же удовольствие. Возможно, если бы Бен идеально справился со своей миссией, Хакс бы обдумал возможность наградить его оргазмом.

— Вперед, — отпустил его Хакс.

Бен повернулся и шагнул туда, где, как понял Хакс, находился нос судна. Когда он ушел, Хакс застегнул брюки и китель. Он взял свой бокал с бренди и сделал большой глоток.

Когда спустя некоторое время Бен вернулся, он шел расслабленной ленивой походкой, явно позаботившись о себе. Во всяком случае, он не ждал ответной любезности. Хакс был рад, что он не оказался дураком.

Однако прежде, чем он снова смог присоединиться к Хаксу на сиденье, Хакс поднялся.

— Мне нужно идти, — проговорил он. — Спасибо за выпивку.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Бен, держа одну руку в заднем кармане. — Можешь прийти еще раз в любое время.

Хакс понимающе улыбнулся. 

— Ты настолько доволен собой?

Бен шагнул ближе, однако не попытался прикоснуться к Хаксу. 

— Мое первоначальное предложение все еще в силе.

— Посмотрим, — сказал Хакс. — Сначала ты должен выполнить задание. Когда завтра возвратятся остальные, ты будешь слишком занят для выпивки.

— Когда я закончу работу, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. Считай это частью моей платы.

Хакс надменно поднял подбородок.

— Раньше мы договаривались не об этом.

Бен нахмурился.

— Раньше мне никто никогда не отказывал.

— Нет? — удивленно спросил Хакс. — Ну, я ничего не обещаю, но если ты достигнешь цели, то я как минимум приду выпить еще раз.

— Я согласен на эти условия, — протянул руку Бен.

Хакс принял его мозолистую ладонь и пожал. 

— Доброй ночи, Бен.

*  
— Зоны высадки здесь и здесь. — Хакс указал на два светящихся сектора на голографической карте местности вокруг рудника на Сайрикс Гамма. — Вы приземлитесь в назначенном месте, высадите солдат и незаметно улетите. В этом заключается ваша миссия.

Рядом с ним в зале совещаний стояли четверо контрабандистов: кел-дор Филс Джарил, чисска Ута Идкрис, тви’лек Гана Канэрта и Бен Соло. Другим заплатили и отпустили их после того, как они возвратились со своих миссий. Этим четверым предстояло осуществить высадку у рудника. Пока они разговаривали, велась подготовка. Штурмовики будут готовы к вылету через несколько часов.

— Мы не должны забрать штурмовиков? — спросил Джарил.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс. — Они останутся на планете охранять зону добычи. — Они, конечно, будут замаскированы, но Хакс не собирался отбивать рудник только для того, чтобы позволить украсть его через пару месяцев другим мятежным картелям. Он хотел, чтобы присутствие Первого Ордена стало там постоянным.

— Звучит просто, — скептично сказала Идкрис. — Но платите вы немало. В чем подвох?

— Есть небольшой риск, — сказал Хакс. — Вы будете лететь в опасных условиях. У картеля есть плазменные пушки, которые могут нанести ущерб вашим кораблям, если вы не будете осторожны. Плата за риск.

— Думаешь, что не сможешь справиться с парой выстрелов, Ута? — усмехнулся Канэрта.

Идкрис ответила ему грубым жестом, но тот только рассмеялся.

— Сколько солдат мы будем перевозить? — спросил Бен. Он пристально разглядывал карту, игнорируя перешучивание остальных контрабандистов.

— Столько, сколько поместится в ваши корабли, — ответил Хакс. — Вы можете взять столько, сколько посчитаете разумным, но я ожидаю, что не меньше чем по двадцать штурмовиков каждый.

Бен кивнул.

— Кто будет командовать на земле?

— Миссию будет курировать капитан Фазма. — Хакс специально ее выбрал. Она могла справиться с любой ситуацией, в которую ее забрасывала судьба. В конце концов ее следовало эвакуировать с планеты, ей предстояло командовать атакой, а не удерживать заставу в дальнейшем, но возглавить операцию должна была Фазма.

— Не вы? — спросил Бен.

Хакс приподнял брови. Ему казалось, он прояснил вчера, что разрабатывает планы сражений, а не высаживается на планеты. 

— Это дело не требует моего личного участия, — ответил он.

Бен засунул большие пальцы за пояс . 

— Но было бы весело.

За все годы службы Хакс никогда не присутствовал на организованных им миссиях. Он вырос на звездных кораблях и был приучен командовать. Сражались солдаты, а не офицеры.

— Я возьму вас с собой, — продолжил Бен. — Сможете посмотреть на своих людей в действии собственными глазами.

— Я получу полную голозапись от капитана Фазмы, — ответил Хакс.

— Даже сравнить нельзя с наблюдением вживую. Держу пари, вы никогда этого не делали.

Хакс, нахмурившись, смотрел на него, раздраженный тем, что он продолжал развивать эту тему. Он не мог понять, почему Бену было так важно его присутствие на миссии. 

— Я не присоединюсь к вам, — сказал он, заканчивая спор. Вернувшись к голопроекции, он направил беседу в прежнее русло — обсуждение логистики миссии.

Двадцать минут спустя он отпустил контрабандистов, приказав им ждать штурмовиков в течение часа и приготовиться к вылету в 14:00. Канэрта, Идкрис и Джарил ушли не оглядываясь, но Бен задержался.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Хакс, выключая дисплей. — У тебя есть приказ.

— Почему ты не хочешь присоединиться? — спросил Бен.

— А тебе какое дело? — огрызнулся Хакс.

Бен подошел к нему. 

— Думаю, тебе бы пошло на пользу провести немного времени вне этого корабля. Немного испачкать руки. И я хочу показать тебе возможности «Сокола», прокатить тебя.

Хакс закатил глаза. 

— Мне плевать на возможности твоего корабля, и это не круиз.

— Это и вполовину не так опасно, как ты это расписал, — сказал Бен. — Ты даже не увидишь сражения, если об этом волнуешься.

— Я не трус, — ответил Хакс, теряя самообладание.

— Тогда полетим с нами, — улыбнулся Бен. — Давай, это будет приключение.

Хакс зло на него посмотрел: 

— У меня достаточно волнующих событий в жизни и без твоего «приключения». Если ты никогда не командовал флотом во время тактического боя, ты не познал восторга.

— Ладно, — сказал Бен, — но говорю тебе, ты многое упускаешь . Это совершенно другой вид восторга. Твоя кровь быстрее побежит по жилам.

— Я уже ответил, — отрывисто произнес Хакс. — А теперь иди на свой корабль и подготовься к вылету.

Бен шутливо отсалютовал. 

— Есть, генерал. Сэр.

Хакс проводил взглядом Бена, уставившись в его широкую спину. То, что тот обратился к Хаксу по званию, было лишь еще одним напоминанием, что Хаксу нет места на наземных миссиях. Пусть Бен и прав: это не так опасно, как он подразумевал. Но Хакс был слишком важен для Первого Ордена. Подвергать себя ненужному риску было бы безответственно.

И все же какая-то часть его души была взбудоражена идеей. Лететь через галактику, в другую систему, на развалине Бена и тайно приземляться было бы не похоже ни на что, когда-либо пережитое им. Остаться на «Финализаторе» и ждать отчета Фазмы об их успехе — это разумное решение, но, очевидно, Хакс не был склонен принимать разумные решения, когда это касалось Бена Соло. Вчерашние события служили достаточным доказательством.

Хакс оперся рукой о стол, вдавив в него ладонь, а затем поднял ее, касаясь столешницы только пальцами. На дюрастали остался размытый отпечаток, его края дрожали, пока влага поглощалась спертым, переработанным воздухом. Прошло девять стандартных имперских месяцев с тех пор, как Хакс вдыхал что-либо, кроме очищенного кислорода на борту звездного корабля. Его всегда это устраивало, потому что более насыщенные и разнообразные газы воздуха планет могли атаковать его органы чувств. Но он позволил себе задуматься о том, каков на вкус бы воздух Сайрикс Гамма.


	2. Акт второй

С последним поворотом крайнего левого клапана давление должно было выровняться, вместо этого патрубок сорвало, и поток сжатого газа хлынул в электрический отсек. Бен выругался и попытался ухватить безумно мечущуюся трубку под сердитое верещание сигнализации. Как не вовремя системы жизнеобеспечения «Сокола» решили сработать! По последним данным, у него оставалось аж целых тридцать семь минут, чтобы привести старую птичку в чувство, прежде чем ему с грузом в виде штурмовиков Первого Ордена предстояло отправиться на какую-то занюханную планету в системе Сайрикс.

 

Первый Орден. Бен до сих пор с трудом мог поверить в то, что его малыш стоял в огромном ангаре (одном из многих, как ему сказали) одного из их звездных разрушителей. Четыре цикла тому назад он закончил в Среднем Кольце сделку, связанную с торговлей дроидами, и собирался рвануть на несколько дней в И’ландор. Один чисский наемник решил вернуть должок и внес его имя в список гостей мадам Тенир ― владелицы дорогого борделя. Предполагалось, что его ждут два дня заслуженного отдыха: громкий, грязный секс, раунд за раундом, в промежутках между которыми можно неспешно поглощать фрукты и бухать, сколько душе угодно.

 

Он даже не успел убраться из логова торговцев, когда появилась она. Попытка затеряться в толпе явно не удалась: потрепанные сапоги и неброская куртка не могли скрыть ни копну белокурых волос, ни военную выправку, ни то, что незнакомка была на голову выше любого из прохожих. Они с Беном были почти одного роста.

 

― Бен Соло, ― сказала она. ― Тебя непросто найти.

 

Деланно небрежно пожав плечами и лениво улыбнувшись, он быстро прикинул, есть ли при ней оружие и в чью пользу закончится драка, если запахнет жареным. У нее на бедре был бластер, ― модель распространенная, но устаревшая. И он мог бы ее одолеть, но вряд ли бы победа вышла бескровной.

― Что тут скажешь? ― протянул он и незаметно снял с предохранителя собственный бластер. ― Не люблю незваных гостей.

Она продолжала сверлить его стальным взглядом.

― Мне поручили передать сообщение. От потенциального клиента.

Бен вскинул бровь:

― Слабо верится, что ты можешь быть у кого-то на побегушках.

Уголки ее губ приподнялись в мимолетной улыбке, впрочем, тут же исчезнувшей.

― Кажется, я догадываюсь, зачем тебя прислали: чтобы привлечь мое внимание. Попытка удалась. Выкладывай.

― Не здесь. Где твой корабль?

«Сокол» стоял в общественных доках в четверти часа ходьбы отсюда ― Бен так ей и сказал.

Она без колебаний кивнула: 

― Веди.

 

― Итак, мое имя ты, очевидно, знаешь, ― начал он, ныряя в узкий проулок. ― Что насчет твоего?

― Тебе знать необязательно, ― прозвучало в ответ.

― И то правда. 

― Фазма.

Бен успел заметить тень веселья на ее лице и ухмыльнулся.

Фазма, когда они попали на борт «Сокола», от выпивки отказалась и предпочла остаться на ногах, даже когда Бен прямо предложил ей сесть.

― Что ж, перейдем сразу к делу. Чем могу быть полезен?

― Знаешь что-нибудь о Первом Ордене? ― спросила Фазма и вытащила из нагрудного кармана небольшой цилиндрический накопитель с ноготь величиной. 

Эту часть галактики Первый Орден не успел подмять под себя, но кое-что о нем уже слышали. Обитатели Ядра и Внутреннего Кольца считали его отрыжкой Империи: шумной, но безвредной. Бен думал иначе. Он бывал в Неизведанных Регионах и видел силу Первого Ордена: силу оружия и силу духа.

― Как я сразу не догадался, ты одна из них?

Фазма кивнула:

― Первый Орден ищет исполнителя для секретной операции. Все нужно сделать тихо ― таково основное условие, но и плата будет щедрой. ― Она протянула ему накопитель: ― Здесь координаты места встречи.

Бен принял накопитель, подбросил и ловко поймал. Молниеносно прикинул плюсы и минусы. Если пойдет слух, что он начал работать на Первый Орден, то большинству его постоянных нанимателей будет все равно ― за исключением нескольких торговцев из внутренних областей галактики. Но он и нечасто брал у них заказы. Задворки галактики были вотчиной контрабандистов, а не Ядра. Новая Республика редко участвовала в торговле запрещенными товарами.

― О какой сумме идет речь?

― Поверь, она окупит потраченное тобой время. Деталей не знаю. Хочешь узнать больше ― будь на месте в назначенное время.

Бен покатал накопитель между пальцами.

― Я подумаю. Или ответ нужен немедленно?

Фазма покачала головой:

― Не прилетишь ты, найдется кто-нибудь другой.

― Справедливо. Спасибо за предложение. — Он немного помолчал, ожидая услышать что-нибудь еще. Когда продолжения не последовало, добавил: ― Если на этом все, я покажу, где выход.

Он проводил ее до трапа и задраил загрузочный люк. Пришло время узнать, что было на накопителе ― во время обсуждения сделки нетерпение приходилось сдерживать, чтобы не выдать свой интерес. Он подошел к штурвалу и вставил цилиндр в главную консоль. Всего несколько минут плюс удар по экрану, и компьютер расшифровал сообщение, выведя на экран набор координат и посадочный вектор. Ни примечаний, ни инструкций ― сухой набор данных.

Бен вбил их в навигационную систему. Придется подняться выше астероидного пояса и забраться в дальний и пустынный сегмент Неизведанных Регионов ― отличное место, чтобы спрятать корабль или станцию.

Экран мигнул еще раз, и рядом с координатами появились дата и время в имперской системе счисления. У Бена оставалось всего несколько часов на раздумья, чтобы не опоздать к месту встречи. Времени мало ― но примерный расклад был ясен. Если Первый Орден готов платить за работу, Бен за нее возьмется.

Через двенадцать часов он долетел на световой к указанному сектору и сбросил скорость. Вдали виднелась громада звездного разрушителя ― самого большого корабля, какой он когда-либо видел. Величайшие корабли имперского флота все до единого вывели из эксплуатации и распродали на запчасти, как только был установлен режим Новой Республики, так что сравнивать оказалось не с чем. Все, что было у Республики, ― небольшой резерв миротворческих сил на крайний случай. Бен всегда подозревал, что тот, кто принял это решение, серьезно сглупил, и теперь, глядя на разрушитель, он в этом убедился.

Он ввел координаты стыковки и приготовился ждать, но ответ последовал немедленно: «Координаты приняты. Назовите себя». 

― Бен Соло. Прибыл на «Тысячелетнем соколе».

― Принято. Можете сесть в четвертом ангаре.

Бен потянулся, чтобы отключить связь, но потом спросил: 

― Как называется корабль?

― Звездный разрушитель Первого Ордена «Финализатор».

― Хорошее название, ― сказал Бен и отключил канал связи.

Он спокойно сел в том самом ангаре, в котором возился сейчас, стараясь починить патрубок. Он зажал кончик трубки и остановил поток газа, пытаясь одновременно пристроить ее на место. Сирена замолкла, и воздух наконец очистился.

― Молодец, малыш, ― сказал Бен и погладил панель управления. «Сокол» был ему настоящим домом ― в отличие от бессчетного количества мест, которые ему пришлось сменить в детстве из-за родителей. 

Сколько раз он пробирался по воздуховодам туда, где что-то нуждалось в починке, когда нужно было проверить давление топлива или работу систем жизнеобеспечения. Да он с закрытыми глазами мог бы набросать схематический план корабля, будьте уверены. 

 

Когда отец отошел от дел, как-то само собой получилось, что Бен сел за штурвал «Сокола». Хану Соло было нелегко с этим смириться, но против Леи Органы шансов у него не было. Хан передал «Сокол» в руки единственного сына и начал вести праздную ― в своем понимании ― жизнь: собирать одноместные поды и участвовать в местных «гонках рухляди».

 

Бен выбрался из отсека и закрыл панель. Раздалось шипение гидравлического механизма ― и он оказался посреди коридора по правому борту между грузовым трюмом и каютами. На часах было 13:40, двадцать минут до того, как он и еще три контрабандиста должны были взлететь, чтобы перевезти переодетых штурмовиков к шахте на планете Сайрикс Гамма.

 

Не такую работу он ожидал получить, но его ожидания не оправдались ни разу, с тех пор как он прибыл на «Финализатор». Он не ожидал узнать, что еще девять контрабандистов претендуют на заказ, и совершенно точно не ожидал встретить кого-то вроде Хакса.

 

Он предполагал увидеть грузного офицера с седыми висками и намечающимся брюшком, а не сногсшибательного молодого мужчину с огненно-рыжими волосами и пронзительными зелеными глазами. С того самого момента, как тот вошел в зал для совещаний, Бен не мог отвести от него взгляд.

Хакс ясно, с явным имперским акцентом выговаривал каждое слово ― и как же его речь отличалась от тягучей, манерной медлительности Неизведанных Регионов! Бен жадно ловил каждое точно выверенное слово ― надушенные, подчеркнуто соблазнительные проститутки мадам Тенир были забыты начисто. Единственное, что могло его отвлечь ― изящные пальцы Хакса и дивная линия шеи ― тот кусочек кожи, который виднелся над строгим воротничком.

Первая миссия была пробным шаром, Бен сразу это почуял. Две и сколько-то там тысячи кредитов не могли заинтересовать его так, как возможность увидеть Хакса вновь. Забрать партию бластеров и доставить их на «Финализатор» за один-единственный цикл? Ха, он знал Пространство хаттов как свои пять пальцев и легко прошел все проверки.

К большому своему удовольствию, он успел первым, выиграл настоящую работу, и что еще приятнее, получил право встретиться с Хаксом наедине. Приглашать его к себе, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику, было идеей рискованной, но очень соблазнительной. Он приготовился к длительной осаде и не ошибся, но, стоило проявить немного настойчивости, и Хакс согласился. Из зала совещаний Бен вышел не спеша, ухмыляясь сам себе.

Он ожидал разговора, может быть, неуклюжего флирта со своей стороны, но получил гораздо, гораздо больше. Выпив, Хакс расслабился и наклонился ближе к Бену. Тот своего шанса не упустил и отчаянно рискнул: скользнул по манящей шее поцелуем, ощутил на языке вкус ― чистый, с едва уловимыми мыльными нотками ― и предложил себя и свою постель.

― Отсоси мне, ― сказал Хакс.

От командного тона Бена прострелила волна возбуждения. Разгоряченный, он ответил: «Есть, сэр», ― и опустился на колени между ног Хакса.

Член у Хакса оказался красивый ― под стать владельцу ― его вкус дразнил тонким привкусом мускуса. Бен в несколько жадных заходов вобрал его в рот, отчаянно желая услышать, как этот ясный голос надломится и станет ниже от жажды и наслаждения. Хакс был довольно сдержан, но когда он начал просить: «Глубже, да, сильнее, вот так, хорошо», ― Бена словно обожгло.

Хакс кончил с рваным стоном, продолжая толкаться в рот Бена, изливая свое теплое семя ему в глотку. Бен проглотил все до капли. После этого Хакс опустил взгляд. Он раскраснелся, рубашка собралась складками вокруг талии: Бен запустил под нее руки, чтобы погладить мягкий живот, и ласково скользнул большим пальцем во впадинку пупка.

У Бена стояло так, что яйца болели, он стоял на коленях, смотрел на Хакса и хотел одного: раздеть его до последней нитки и исследовать все то, что было скрыто под одеждой. Но Хакс отослал его в душ. Бен неторопливо поднялся, так чтобы можно было в полной мере оценить степень его возбуждения, и вернулся в носовой отсек, к освежителю.

Еще ощущая на языке вкус Хакса, он расстегнул штаны, достал член и после полдюжины толчков кончил себе в руку. Голод не был утолен, но он не хотел спешить. Дарить удовольствие оказалось едва ли не слаще, чем его получать, и Хакс, когда отпускал себя, был прекрасен. Если такова цена за возможность заманить его в постель еще раз ― Бен готов удовольствоваться собственными торопливыми неаккуратными ласками.

Когда он вернулся, генерал уже успел поправить одежду и снова выглядел воплощением дисциплины и порядка. Бен попытался снова сесть рядом, но Хакс встал и вежливо попрощался.

― Возвращайся, когда я выполню заказ, ― сказал Бен, не давая ему уйти. ― Считай это частью оплаты.

Хакс высокомерно глянул в ответ: 

― Договор был иной.

― Меня никто и никогда не отвергал, ― сказал Бен. Он, пусть и не был таким красавчиком, как Хакс, но умел добиваться своего. Часть отцовского наследия ― фамильное обаяние Соло ― которое Хан передал ему, как и умение управлять «Соколом».

Хакс ухмыльнулся:

― Правда? Ничего не обещаю, но если справишься, мы выпьем еще.

Бену хватило и этого обещания. Так хотя бы был шанс заманить его в постель. Он хотел заполучить в себя длинный, изящный член Хакса и не планировал сдаваться.

Было сложно не отвлекаться, когда на следующий цикл они снова встретились в зале для совещаний. Трое контрабандистов, пришедших первыми (после Соло, разумеется), стояли там же и получали инструктаж по поводу миссии на Сайриксе. Задача выглядела простой и понятной, хотя Бен прежде ничем подобным не занимался.

Он и сам не знал, что подтолкнуло его предложить Хаксу присоединиться, но слова вылетели изо рта раньше, чем он успел их остановить. Генерал решительно отказался, но Бен все равно засек в его глазах вспышку интереса.

Зазвенел датчик приближения, и Бен вернулся мыслями в настоящее. Он побежал в грузовой отсек и ударил по кнопке сброса, чтобы открыть люк. Снаружи был отряд из тридцати штурмовиков, правда, без шлемов и в простом разномастном тряпье. Во главе стояла Фазма с одним из бластеров, которые добыл Бен.

― Капитан Фазма. Тоже собираетесь прокатиться?

Она коротко кивнула: 

― Да. На нас руководство.

― Отлично. ― Бен приглашающе взмахнул рукой: ― Добро пожаловать на борт.

Штурмовики стройными рядами промаршировали по трапу. Бен мог только надеяться, что они не проделают это номер на Сайрикс Гамма, выдавая себя с головой.

Когда все поднялись на борт, Бен уже начал закрывать шлюз, когда услышал: «Подождите!». Рыжую шевелюру он узнал мгновенно, хотя ее обладатель сменил форму на коричневые штаны и зеленую рубашку. Хакс добежал до самого трапа и вдруг замер.

― Что привело вас сюда, генерал? ― спросил Бен, уперев руки в боки.

Хакс окатил его ледяным взглядом.

― Я решил взять миссию под свой контроль. Вы предложили мне присоединиться ― я предложение принял.

Бен ухмыльнулся. 

― Тогда поднимайтесь. Для вас найдется местечко в кабине пилота.

Хакс подошел к нему, не отводя глаз.

― Тогда ведите.

Штурмовики, включая Фазму, вытянулись по стойке смирно, но Хакс, не отвечая на приветствие, прошел мимо них вслед за Беном, миновал трюм и попал в коридор.

― Ты хотя бы умеешь управлять кораблем? ― спросил Бен, когда они вошли в кабину.

― Изучал основные маневры. Но это было годы тому назад, ― он коротко глянул на Бена. ― Ты ожидал, что я буду вторым пилотом?

― Не-а. Я умею управляться со своей птичкой. ― Он уселся в левое кресло и взялся за рычаги управления. ― Садитесь, генерал, и готовьтесь прокатиться.

Хакс уселся в соседнее кресло, выпрямив спину и сложив руки на коленях.

― Ты повторяешься. У меня такое чувство, что удачно завершить миссию нам поможет только чудо. Как эта рухлядь еще летает?

Бен ласково похлопал по панели:

― Не просто летает, она парит.

― Посмотрим. ― Хакс, судя по голосу, убежден не был. — Давай поскорее покончим с этим. 

―Да, сэр, ― ответил Бен, запустил двигатели, и «Сокол» ожил. Настроившись на нужную частоту, он поприветствовал диспетчера.

― Запрашиваю разрешение на взлет.

― «Тысячелетний сокол», запрос утвержден.

― Принято. ― Бен одарил Хакса сверкающей улыбкой. ― Приготовьтесь, генерал.

Хакс закатил глаза, но вцепился в подлокотники. Бен выжал газ, и корабль в ту же секунду сорвался с места, оставив позади ангар, и стрелой вылетел в открытый космос.

― Полегче, Соло, ― донесся из динамиков голос Джарила, ― не забывай, что мы летим следом.

― Что так? Силенок не хватает? ― Бен рассмеялся, услышав сердитое бормотание в ответ. ― Приготовься, выходим на световую.

― Давай, ― добавил Гана Канэрта. ― Мы готовы.

Бен не колебался ни секунды, включил гипердвигатель, и «Сокол» стремительно совершил прыжок в гипер.

― Итак, генерал, что скажете? Впечатляет?

― Вынужден признать, что эта рухлядь взлетела. Посмотрим, как она сядет. Если удастся незаметно провезти солдат и уйти без потерь, я буду впечатлен.

Бен шумно выдохнул и потер ляжки.

―А тебя непросто удовлетворить, да?

— Что ж, у тебя есть возможность приятно меня удивить. ― Хакс лукаво прищурился. ― Или ты все забыл?

У Бена от этих слов обдало жаром пах. Он прошептал:

— Хочешь знать, что еще я умею? До Сайрикса еще час лету.

Хакс, фыркнув, рассмеялся:

― Не терпится, да? 

Он развернул кресло, что удобнее было смотреть на Бена. 

― Так усердно трудился, что и перепихнуться было некогда?

Да, он некоторое время ни с кем не спал, но в том, что касалось Хакса, это не имело значения. Бен хотел бы его, даже если бы только-только выбрался из чьей-то постели.

― Прошлой ночью тебя мое нетерпение не смущало.

― Я такого и не утверждал. Наблюдение, не больше. 

Хакс провел пальцами по краю подлокотника, что привлекло внимание Бена к изящным пальцам с аккуратно обрезанными ногтями. Бен мог представить, как они будут ощущаться внутри, когда начнут растягивать его.

— Что ж, — сказал он, — возможно, у меня и не было никого несколько недель. — «Месяцев». — Но я отсосал тебе не только из-за того, что мне было очень нужно — я хотел этого. — Бен потянулся и провел пальцами по узкому запястью Хакса. — И я хочу гораздо большего.

— Чего же? — улыбнулся Хакс.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — прямо и без колебаний ответил Бен.

— Да, но мне кажется, что у тебя намного более богатое воображение. Что бы ты хотел, чтобы я сделал перед этим? Как бы ты ко мне прикоснулся?

Бен мог придумать сотню вещей, каждая непристойнее предыдущей, но ему хотелось и простого. Скользнув пальцами под пальцы Хакса, он поднял его руку. 

— Я начал бы отсюда, — сказал Бен, массируя ладонь большим пальцем. — Он поднял ладонь к губам и прижался ими к подушечкам пальцев, поцеловал каждую, продолжая говорить, чередуя слова с поцелуями: — Я бы попробовал каждый палец, провел языком по каждой косточке, пока они бы не начали блестеть от слюны. Потом я прикасался бы твоими пальцами к подбородку, шее, ключицам, пока не добрался бы до груди. Я обводил бы ими соски, пока не довел бы себя до исступления.

— Они у тебя чувствительные? — спросил Хакс.

— Очень, — ответил Бен, лизнув средний палец Хакса, — а у тебя?

— Не особенно.

— Тогда где твои чувствительные места?

Хакс убрал руку от губ Бена и, поймав за запястье, прижал его руку к своей шее: 

— Здесь.

Бен погладил нежную кожу, желая наброситься на Хакса, поцеловать, прикусить, отметить его кожу. 

— Тогда я бы целовал это место, пока ты ласкаешь меня. Держу пари, на твоей коже легко проступают синяки.

— Не люблю следы, — сказал Хакс, но слегка наклонил голову, давая Бену более удобный доступ к горлу. — По крайней мере те, которые могут заметить.

— Я буду сдерживаться, а вот тебе не нужно — я хочу знать, что ты ласкал меня ртом. — Хакс сглотнул, Бен почувствовал, как под его ладонью сократились мускулы, и усмехнулся. — Тебе нравится эта идея.

— В ней есть определенная привлекательность. Что еще ты бы сделал?

Бен заерзал на сиденье, пытаясь уменьшить давление между ног. Его член твердел, и Бен надеялся, что это к чему-нибудь приведет. Он осторожно провел рукой вверх от шеи Хакса к губам: 

— Я бы целовал тебя — глубоко, долго.

— Ты хорошо целуешься, Бен? — спросил Хакс. Его горячее дыхание коснулось пальцев Бена.

— Думаю, да. Хочешь узнать?

— Может быть, позже, — сдержанно улыбнулся Хакс.

Бен попытался подавить разочарование. Ведь, возможно, «позже» наступит через несколько минут, пусть он в этом и сомневался.

— И что ты планируешь делать дальше? — спросил Хакс. — После поцелуя.

— Целовать тебя еще больше, — ответил Бен. — Везде. Плечи, грудь, живот. — Он провел рукой по пуговицам рубашки Хакса. — Мне нравится твой живот.

— Почему? — поморщился Хакс.

— Он мягкий. Приятно трогать.

— Я не воспринимаю слово «мягкий» как комплимент, — заметил Хакс.

— Я не пытаюсь польстить тебе, а надеюсь затащить тебя в постель, хотя если для этого тебе нужны комплименты…

— Вряд ли, — ответил Хакс. — И мы выполняем очень важную для Первого Ордена миссию. Я не буду сейчас с тобой спать.

Бен опустил руку к паху Хакса и нащупал его весьма очевидную эрекцию: 

— Нам даже не нужно покидать кабину, можешь нагнуть над пультом управления.

У Хакса в глазах появился опасный блеск, а выражение лица стало голодным. Бен немедленно потянулся к поясу, собираясь встать.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс, — так мы сексом заниматься не будем.

— Почему нет? — почти простонал Бен.

— Если я вытащу член, — хмуро сказал Хакс, — я намерен как следует им воспользоваться. Ты только что описал, что планируешь со мной сделать. И я рассчитываю получить все и даже больше.

— Тогда ты трахнешь меня? — спросил Бен, чувствуя, как напрягся живот.

Хакс поманил Бена пальцем, подзывая ближе. Тот с удовольствием подчинился, остановившись, когда между его лицом и лицом Хакса осталось всего несколько сантиметров.

— Я подумаю об этом, — сказал Хакс, — если ты будешь очень хорош.

Бен поднял голову и потянулся к губам Хакса, но тот, ухмыльнувшись, уклонился. 

— Тогда что мы собираемся делать следующие три часа? – вздохнул Бен.

— Ты играешь в дежарик?

— Да, меня научил дядя Чуи.

— Что за имя такое, — поморщился Хакс.

— Он вуки.

Теперь Хакс выглядел слегка шокированным: 

— Разве вуки не запрещено играть в соревновательные игры?

— Ага, — ответил Бен. — Они склонны калечить своих противников, когда проигрывают.

— Тогда я предполагаю, что ты никогда не выигрывал у своего дяди.

Бен улыбнулся: 

— Конечно, выигрывал. Ведь он знал, что, если что-то мне сделает, мама пустит его на коврик.

Хакс рассмеялся — неожиданно громко для такого строгого человека. Бену понравился этот смех, он хотел бы слышать его чаще.

— Что ж, — сказал Хакс. — Сыграем?

— Да, давай, — ответил Бен.

*

Бен обнаружил, что Хакс был хорош. Он уделял защите больше внимания, чем Бен ожидал, но против его сильных наступательных ходов такая стратегия была неплоха. Именно стратегия всегда была слабым местом Бена. Он агрессивно ввязывался в бой, иногда сам загоняя себя в угол. Бен понял, что именно это он и сделал, только когда компьютер объявил, что они приближаются к системе Сайрикс.

— Я должен вывести нас из гипера. Закончим игру позже?

— Конечно, — ответил Хакс. — Можно мне снова составить тебе компанию в кабине?

— Хочешь увидеть «Сокола» в деле? Шоу будет отличным, — усмехнулся Бен.

Хакс выглядел так, словно снова собирался отказаться, но потом, к удивлению Бена, сказал: 

— Да. Меня интригует этот корабль. Он пережиток прошлого, но если то, что ты о нем рассказывал, правда, он превосходит корабли остальных.

— Ты чертовски прав. Он в любое время может уделать любой корабль, — ответил Бен.

— Жду не дождусь демонстрации.

Бен встал и предложил Хаксу руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Хакс презрительно на него взглянул и встал сам. Они вошли в кабину и заняли соседние кресла. Бен ввел команду на пульте и вышел на связь с другими кораблями:

— Это Соло. Приготовьтесь к выходу из гиперпространства. Подтвердите.

Канэрта: 

— Готов.

Джарил: 

— Вперед.

Идкрис: 

— По твоей команде, Соло.

— Хорошо, выходим, — ответил Бен. Он потянул за рычаг, чтобы отключить гипердвигатель. Звезды снова обрели четкость, а перед ними появилась большая планета. У нее было три широких кольца и темная поверхность с крупными континентами.

— Я вижу центральный континент, — сказал Хакс, — рудник расположен на восточном берегу.

— Да, я тоже был на совещании и знаю координаты высадки. — Хакс осуждающе посмотрел на него, отчего Бен рассмеялся: — Просто расслабься и наслаждайся полетом, генерал. Все под контролем.

Он еще раз проверил координаты зоны высадки перед тем, как связаться с Идкрис, которая приземлялась в ту же зону: 

— Ута, ты готова?

— Считай, Соло, — ответила она. — И веди.

— Давайте сделаем это. — Он потянул за рычаг и начал спуск в разреженную атмосферу планеты. Жаркий воздух освещал кабину, купая Хакса в красном свете, похожем на огненный цвет его волос. Бен наблюдал за ним краем глаза, управляя кораблем, но как только показалась поверхность, сосредоточился на посадке.

Несколькими тысячами метров ниже он видел глубокий провал длинной шахты и крупногабаритное оборудование, на котором бериллий вывозили с места добычи. Вокруг этой площади было разбросано несколько зданий, но в основном небольших и скромных.

Зона высадки располагалась в полукилометре от места проведения операции, это расстояние позволяло уберечь корабли от плазменных пушек, которые захватили картельные мятежники. У «Сокола» имелось несколько орудий и приличный щит, но он не был оборудован, чтобы выдержать серьезный огонь. Бен совершенно не собирался участвовать в заварушке — только высадить штурмовиков и улететь.

Кстати об этом, он нажал на кнопку внутренней связи: 

— Капитан Фазма, вы и ваши солдаты готовы к высадке?

— Так точно, — ответила она.

— Хорошо. Готовьтесь к приземлению через четыре минуты.

— Разве это не слишком быстро? — спросил Хакс.

Бен бросил долгий взгляд на зону высадки: 

— Посадка будет жесткой, но ты же хотел сделать все быстро.

— Я хотел бы пережить посадку, — ответил Хакс.

— Переживешь, генерал. Мы с этим малышом хорошо о тебе позаботимся.

Бен перешел на ручное управление и приступил к посадке. Мелкая черная пыль взвилась в воздух, когда они приземлились, и осыпала транспаристиловую кабину.

— Что это?

— Побочный продукт добычи бериллия, — ответил Хакс. — Здесь сильный ветер, из-за которого пыль разносится на десятки километров, а иногда долетает и до нижних слоев атмосферы.

— Разве эти выбросы не влияют на климат?

— Согласно нашим исследованиям, здесь почти нет органической жизни, так что проблем быть не должно, — пожал плечами Хакс.

— А у штурмовиков?

— У них есть маски, кроме того, здесь низкая концентрация кислорода, так что без них они бы задохнулись.

Бен попытался вспомнить, в хорошем ли состоянии его ребризёр. Последний раз он использовался год назад, а то и больше: большинство планет, на которых Бен работал, были пригодны для проживания.

— Хочешь прогуляться, генерал?

Хакс внимательно на него посмотрел: 

— Высадиться со штурмовиками? Это не входит в нашу миссию, так что не вижу смысла.

— Не хочешь увидеть свой рудник?

— Туда точно не пойдем, — нахмурившись, сказал Хакс. — Мы не экипированы для боя.

Бен медленно поднялся с места: 

— Хотя бы выйди со мной наружу, разомни ноги.

— Почему ты так хочешь, чтобы я вышел? — Хакс тоже встал. — Тебе должно быть все равно.

— Просто любопытно, — ответил Бен. — Давай посмотрим на высадку твоих солдат.

Он вышел из кабины и направился в кормовую часть. Бен слышал, как Хакс догонял его, быстро шагая следом, и приостановился, чтобы взять ребризёры и бросить один из них Хаксу. Бен прикрыл прозрачной маской рот и нос, а потом включил присоединенный к ней модуль. В маску потек чистый кислород, прохладный и пахнущий антисептиком.

Когда они прибыли в грузовой отсек, штурмовики уже были там, в шлемах и с оружием на изготовку. Фазма стояла впереди группы, готовая вести их.

— Разгерметизирую, — сказал Бен немного приглушенным маской голосом и потянул за рычаг, открывающий люк. Местный воздух с шипением потек в отсек через люк, струйки газа клубились прямо за дверью. С открытием люка внутрь попали и черные частицы. Бен попытался не думать, сколько времени займет уборка и дезинфекция корабля. Он отправит его на профессиональную очистку, а потом пришлет счет Первому Ордену.

Фазма остановилась перед трапом и оглянулась на Хакса, возможно, спрашивая разрешения или просто ожидая подтверждения.

— Удачной охоты, капитан.

Она крепко сжала бластер, глядя на ландшафт за люком. 

— За мной, — сказала Фазма и спрыгнула на землю.

Штурмовики последовали за ней. Бен и Хакс остались стоять в дальнем углу грузового отсека, наблюдая, как внутрь задувает все больше черной пыли. Она скрипела, как песок, на полу из дюрастали под ногами Бена, направляющегося к трапу.

Поверхность планеты была бесплодна, лишь кое-где из темной земли торчали конусы скал. Огни рудника виднелись над — или за — горным хребтом, но сам рудник был скрыт из виду.

Судя по всему, Бен свою часть работы выполнил. Он мог закрыть люк, взлететь и вернуться на «Финализатор», но медлил, прислонившись к одной из опор, поддерживающих трап. Хакс стоял справа от него, заложив руки за спину, и оглядывал пейзаж.

— Давно стоял на твердой почве? — спросил Бен.

— Больше года назад, — тихо ответил Хакс.

— Какая твоя родная планета?

Хакс продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой: 

— Арканис. Пропитанное дождем захолустье, в котором когда-то располагалась имперская академия. Сейчас там ничего нет.

— Я слышал о нем в старых байках об Империи, — заметил Бен. — Сколько ты там жил?

— До шестнадцати лет, потом меня отправили учиться на звездных разрушителях. На них я провел больше времени, чем на планетах. — Хакс бросил взгляд на Бена. — Я не особенно скучаю по твердой почве, если тебя интересует именно это. Я посетил множество миров, но предпочитаю свой корабль.

Бен похлопал по опоре трапа: 

— Как и я. Я родился на этом корабле. Родители прилетели на Хосниан Прайм и сказали, что я родился там, но на самом деле они на успели добраться до больницы вовремя. Я пришел в этот мир на той койке, на которой теперь сплю.

— Даже не знаю, мило это или отвратительно, — ответил Хакс.

— Да, — рассмеялся Бен, потирая шею, — я сам не уверен, как относиться к этому факту. Но та койка — самая большая на корабле, поэтому я решил, что могу ею пользоваться.

— Очень практично. — Было сложно разобрать выражение лица Хакса под маской, но Бен мог поклясться, что тот улыбался.

Бен хотел спросить о первом разрушителе, на котором служил Хакс, но тут раздались звуки выстрелов и крики, отдаленные, но не на таком расстоянии, как ожидалось. Хакс тоже их услышал и немедленно напрягся, вглядываясь в темноту за горой.

— Они не должны были сражаться так близко, если только не столкнулись с патрулем.

— Наличие патрулей было бы логичным, — сказал Бен. — Раз уж картельные головорезы смогли захватить рудник, они должны быть достаточно умны, чтобы расставить патрули.

Хакс шагнул к трапу: 

— Тогда наш план может оказаться под угрозой. Я должен связаться с Фазмой.

— У меня нет частоты ее комма, ты мне не дал, — сказал Бен.

Хакс выругался. 

— Значит, мы должны пойти и увидеть, что происходит.

Бен приподнял брови: 

— Ты хочешь пойти туда? Я думал, что ты не участвуешь в наземных операциях.

— Я обычно и не участвую, — огрызнулся Хакс, — но мы здесь, и мне необходима информация о ситуации. Нам нужно только добраться до вершины горного хребта, тогда мы получим хорошую точку обзора.

Он двинулся вперед, но Бен схватил его за руку. 

— Тебе нужен бластер. Мы не пойдем туда безоружными.

Когда Хакс кивнул, Бен поспешил к отсеку, в котором хранил оружие для экстренных случаев. Не особо внушительное, но они смогут отбиться от нескольких бандитов, если дойдет до перестрелки с ребятами из картеля. Вернувшись к Хаксу, он протянул ему один из бластеров.

— Ты знаешь, как с такими обращаться? — спросил Бен.

Хакс проверил элементы питания и опытным движением снял бластер с предохранителя.

— Я солдат, — ответил он.

Бен поднял свой бластер.

— Хорошо, генерал, пойдем.

Когда они покинули «Сокол», дул слабый ветер, поднимая в воздух еще больше черного песка. Бен поморгал, чтобы глаза не щипало. Шагая рядом с Хаксом к холму, Бен крепко сжимал бластер. Он давно ни в кого не стрелял, время от времени посещая стрельбище, где оттачивал свои навыки, но явно не был настолько тренирован, как наемники картеля.

Инстинкт советовал бежать, оставить планету до того, как он подвергнет себя опасности, но Бен не хотел бросать Хакса. Он настоял, чтобы генерал пошел с ним, и просто не мог отпустить его одного, а сам улететь.

Когда они почти добрались до вершины холма, Хакс опустился на колени, а потом лег на живот. Последние несколько метров он прополз. Бен посмотрел на землю, потом на свою белую рубашку, но тоже покорно плюхнулся на живот.

В долине под ними раздавались звуки бластерных выстрелов, смешанные с криками тех, в кого попали. В непроглядной темноте было сложно отличить штурмовиков от наемников, пока ночное небо не осветила вспышка молнии.

— Я насчитал десять членов картеля на ногах, — сказал Хакс, указывая налево и вниз. — Они прямо за этим выступом. И, в отличие от солдат Фазмы, у них хорошее укрытие.

Насколько Бен мог видеть, у штурмовиков вообще не было укрытия, и по ним вели серьезный огонь. Если они как можно скорее не снимут наемников, то быстро потеряют людей.

— Они должны обойти их с фланга, — сказал Хакс.

— Не смогут, — сказал Бен, — их заметят и перестреляют при попытке приблизиться.

— Черт, ты прав. — Хакс прополз вперед еще полметра, — Насколько хорошо ты стреляешь?

— Неплохо. А что?

— Мы нападем на них с тыла, — с этими словами он вскочил и помчался к укрытию наемников.

— Крифф, — выругался Бен, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы следовать за Хаксом.

Они, поскальзываясь, съехали с холма по черному песку. Бен был уверен, что шуршание их выдаст, но наемники оставались слишком далеко и слишком заняты штурмовиками, чтобы заметить их. Он почти врезался в Хакса, когда тот резко остановился.

— Еще десять шагов вперед, — прошептал ему на ухо Хакс, — ты пойдешь налево, я направо. Подстрели как можно больше за тридцать секунд и беги, если они начнут стрелять в нас.

— Что-то не похоже на отличный план, генерал, — прошипел Бен.

Хакс пристально посмотрел на него, отстранившись. Бен увидел команду в этом взгляде и не стал больше протестовать. Он понял, почему люди следовали за Хаксом, когда тот так на них смотрел: он не давал себе поблажек и ждал того же от своих солдат.

Бен поднял бластер и направился в указанную сторону, а Хакс бросился в свою. От очередной молнии сердце Бена пропустило удар, и он вздрогнул, увидев в ее белом свете наемников метрах в десяти перед собой. Он притормозил и навел на них бластер.

Первым выстрелом Хакс поразил человека с края группы, вторым — парня рядом, при третьем он промахнулся, но трое упали на землю, чтобы уклониться. Бен выстрелил в лежащих, попав сначала в одного, а потом в другого. Один из них взвыл и схватился за ногу, Бен выстрелил снова, и тот затих.

Десять секунд и пять выстрелов. Двадцать секунд — семь выстрелов. Пошли последние десять секунд. Бен тщательно примеривался перед каждым своим заключительным выстрелом. Осталось шестеро наемников, хотя, пока Бен пересчитывал, Хакс снял еще одного. Они развернулись и попытались вести ответный огонь, но как только погас свет последней вспышки, им стало сложно целиться. Это, конечно же, означало, что и Бен ничего не видел, но он выстрелил в последний раз туда, где, по его прикидкам, находились наемники, и был вознагражден вскриком боли.

— Хватит, — прокричал Хакс со своей позиции на расстоянии в несколько метров. — Штурмовики наступают. Мы закончили.

Бен отступил, поднимаясь на холм большими шагами. Он снова встретил Хакса на вершине, и они оба остановились, чтобы посмотреть в долину. Штурмовики добрались до выступа, за которым прятались наемники, и, несомненно, их уничтожили. Бен перевел дух, он даже не заметил, как тяжело до этого дышал.

Хакс подошел ближе и положил ему на плечо руку: 

— Хорошая работа.

Бен кивнул. По венам все еще бежал адреналин, отчего он чувствовал себя живым и ярким. Поэтому он с неохотой спросил: 

— Мы возвращаемся к «Соколу»?

— Да, Фазма теперь, несомненно, справится сама.

Бен тоже в этом не сомневался, но в глубине души он хотел пойти за штурмовиками к руднику и узнать, в какие еще проблемы они могут себя втравить. Но судя по тому, как Хакс оглядывался на «Сокол», их часть сражения закончилась.

В резком освещении грузового отсека стало очевидно плачевное состояние их одежды: рубашки и передняя часть брюк были покрыты черным песком, а на щеке у Хакса образовалась серая полоса. Но так как чистка не была срочной, Кайло решил заняться ею, когда они уберутся отсюда.

По пути в кабину он закрыл дверь отсека и снял ребризёр. Он просто бросил его и бластер на стол для дежарика и пошел дальше. Хакс присоединился к нему, устроившись в кресле второго пилота, когда Кайло включил двигатели.

Короткий писк датчиков оповестил о том, что Ута с остальными уже улетели. «Сокол» был последним оставшимся на планете кораблем.

— Беру курс на «Финализатор», — сказал Бен, вводя координаты.

Хакс приготовился, но его все равно крепко вжало в спинку, когда корабль ускорился, взлетая, и прошел атмосферу за несколько секунд. Через минуту они были на низкой орбите и быстро удалялись от Сайрикс. Бен еще раз проверил навигационный компьютер и запустил гипердвигатель.

Он откинул голову на спинку кресла, когда корабль благополучно перешел на световую скорость. Пик возбуждения от перестрелки прошел, но он все еще был взволнован: 

— Мне нужно выпить.

— Я бы тоже не отказался, — сказал Хакс, поворачиваясь к Бену. — У тебя еще осталась бутылка того бренди?

— Конечно. — Бен поднялся и обогнул Хакса по пути в отсек.

Чтобы найти бутылку и две чашки, пришлось немного порыться на камбузе. Чашки были оловянными, а не стеклянными, но Бен не думал, что Хакс станет возражать. Он налил в каждую бренди на три пальца и вручил одну их них Хаксу.

— Твое здоровье, — сказал тот, хотя Бен уже пил.

Он осушил чашку и вытер рот рукой. Хакс тоже не церемонился со своей выпивкой, расправившись с ней почти так же быстро, как и Бен.

— Немного пощекотал себе нервы, генерал?

— Пожалуй, чуть-чуть, но это не так уж и плохо, — Хакс протянул ему чашку за следующей порцией.

— Согласен, — сказал Бен, наливая. Он не потрудился наполнить свою и отпил прямо из бутылки.

— Дикарь, — пробормотал Хакс.

Бен усмехнулся. Он смотрел, как Хакс потягивает бренди, не сводя с Бена взгляда зеленых глаз.

— К черту все, — сказал Хакс, отодвигая снятый ребризёр, чтобы расчистить место для своей чашки. Он оставил ее на столе и в два больших шага подошел к Бену. Обвил руками его шею и запустил пальцы в волосы, притягивая за затылок для поцелуя.

Все внимание Бена мгновенно сфокусировалось на требовательном давлении губ Хакса. Когда тот прижал к себе Бена, они оказались мягкими и немного приоткрытыми, но сам поцелуй ни капли не был нежным или неуверенным. Хакс закусил нижнюю губу Бена и оттянул ее зубами. Бен открыл рот и вдохнул теплое дыхание Хакса.

— Перестрелка завела тебя, генерал? — спросил Бен, почти касаясь губ Хакса.

В отместку Хакс крепко его поцеловал. 

— Ты всегда такой болтливый? — проворчал он. Бен чувствовал, как вибрирует его грудь.

— А раньше тебе нравились мои слова, — сказал Бен, чмокнув Хакса в уголок губ, — о том, что я хочу с тобой сделать.

— Да, и у меня есть парочка собственных идей.

По венам Бена бежал жар, отмечая места, где к нему прикасался Хакс: крепко вцепившись пальцами ему в волосы, он прижался бедрами к нему. Бен опустил руки, чтобы сжать ягодицы Хакса, массируя мускулы и притягивая его еще ближе. Член Хакса был тверд, а бедра мелко двигались.

Бен приглашающим движением потянулся к нему навстречу: 

— Пойдем в кровать, там ты сможешь сделать все, что захочешь.

— Кровать в моих желаниях не фигурирует, — порочно и хищно улыбнулся Хакс.

Бен напрягся. Он не хотел, чтобы его снова раздразнили до безумия, а потом оставили трахать собственный кулак в освежителе. Крепче стиснув Хакса, он спросил: 

— Где?

Хакс ответил, протолкнув скользкий и сладкий от бренди язык в рот Бена. Тот открыл рот и жадно принял его. Он не ожидал, что Хакс за волосы оттянет его голову назад и станет покрывать поцелуями шею. Хакс втянул в рот кожу между его плечом и шеей, явно оставляя засос, отчего Бен застонал.

— Где, Хакс? — требовательно спросил он.

— Как ты и предлагал, — ответил тот, акцентируя каждое слово прикосновениями губ к коже вдоль расстегнутого воротника рубашки Бена. — В кабине.

— О, да, — сказал Бен. Ему хватало воображения представить, как смотрит на размытые звезды за иллюминатором, а его берет Хакс, придавливая к пульту управления. — Я встречусь с тобой там, мне нужно кое-что взять...

Хакс протянул руку и коснулся щеки Бена: 

— Не заставляй меня ждать.

Бен чуть не споткнулся, отступив на шаг назад, но смог выпрямиться и направиться в свою каюту. Смазка, которую он искал, была в комоде у кровати. И Бен считал, что ему повезло, ведь в бутылке осталось больше половины. Он мало ее использовал, когда заботился о себе, но дрочил часто.

Его ботинки громко стучали о дюрастил, когда он бежал по коридорам в кабину. Ему сказали поспешить, и он не собирался нарушать этот приказ. Завернув в кабину, Бен тяжело дышал отчасти из-за бега, отчасти от предвкушения. На первый взгляд здесь никого не было, но потом он заметил ботинки, стоящие за креслом пилота. Брюки и грязно-зеленая рубашка свисали с подлокотника кресла второго пилота. Бен почувствовал, как внутри все сжалось.

— Не тяни, — подал голос Хакс со своего места в пилотском кресле. — Я не отличаюсь терпением.

Бен осторожно подошел. Он понимал, что его ждет, но все равно ахнул, когда увидел Хакса. Тот был совершенно обнажен, его кожа казалась белоснежной на фоне старого кожаного кресла. Он сидел, широко расставив ноги, одна рука лежала на подлокотнике, второй Хакс медленными, ленивыми движениями ласкал член. Бен восхищенно засмотрелся.

— Полагаю, у тебя есть все необходимое.

Бен неуверенным движением протянул смазку, все еще не в силах отвести взгляд. Хакс казался удивленным его колебаниями. Он забрал бутылочку и поставил на край пульта. Его глаза горели, когда он повернулся к Бену.

— Ты собираешься раздеваться или мне самому снять с тебя одежду? — спросил Хакс.

Бен на мгновение задумался, представляя, как Хакс будет снимать с него грязные вещи, касаясь обнажающейся кожи. Ожидание было бы слишком мучительным, и, возможно, для этого раза стало бы чересчур, ведь они оба отходили от встречи с наемниками.

Дрожащими пальцами Бен вытащил рубашку из штанов и снял через голову. Он бросил ее к одежде Хакса. Следующими были ботинки, их он стянул, только наполовину расшнуровав, и швырнул прочь, нащупал пряжку ремня и с щелчком расстегнул ее.

— Дай его мне, — сказал Хакс, протянув руку.

Бен вытянул пояс из петель и уронил его на ладонь Хаксу. Тот щелкнул ремнем, взяв его двумя руками, отчего Бен вздрогнул и замер, положив пальцы на ширинку.

— Я не собираюсь бить тебя, если только ты сам не захочешь, — спокойно моргнул Хакс.

— Не... сейчас, — вздрогнул Бен.

— Хорошо. — Хакс сложил пояс пополам. — Теперь снимай штаны.

Бен быстро избавился от брюк и белья, стянув, и переступил через них. Его член покачнулся, когда он шагнул к Хаксу, открывая отличный вид на все, что Бен ему предлагал.

— Я подхожу тебе, генерал? — спросил он, встав для осмотра.

— Увидим, — ответил Хакс. — Повернись.

Бен в нерешительности закусил губу, но потом повернулся спиной к Хаксу. Дернулся, почувствовав на бедрах холодные руки, скользящие выше, к его заднице. Хакс раздвинул ягодицы, отрывая Бена своему взгляду.

— Крифф, — прошипел Бен, когда Хакс прижал к его дырке большой палец. Хакс осторожно обвел ее пальцем, но не стремился надавить.

— О, да, — сказал Хакс. — Ты отлично подходишь.

Бен почувствовал, как его член отреагировал на похвалу: 

— Спасибо, сэр.

Хакс тихо хмыкнул. Бен понадеялся, что одобрительно.

— Сложи руки за спиной, — сказал Хакс, — возьмись левой рукой за правый локоть и правой — за левый.

Бен подчинился. И тут же почувствовал, как вокруг предплечий обвилась кожа ремня. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он.

— Связываю тебя, — ответил Хакс, затягивая пояс крепко, но не больно.

— Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я касался тебя, — сказал Бен.

— У тебя появится возможность, когда мы закончим. Я планирую принять долгий душ, если ты присоединишься ко мне.

В душевой кабине на борту «Сокола» едва хватало места на одного, так что Бену явно должен был представиться шанс облапать в ней Хакса. Плюс ему было интересно, что тот планировал сделать с ним сейчас. Раньше его никогда не связывали.

— Присоединюсь, — ответил он.

Хакс погладил его по спине, ниже связанных рук. 

— Хорошо, но ты должен будешь заслужить эту возможность.

— Да, сэр.

Теперь его погладили еще ниже. 

— Наклонись.

Бен подчинился, наклонился, но не слишком, чтобы не упасть вперед. Он услышал щелчок крышки, а потом почувствовал холодную влагу на заднице. Хакс размазывал смазку, пока она не нагрелась.

— Как давно в тебе кто-то был?

— Не знаю, — ответил Бен, вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения кончиков пальцев Хакс. — Месяцев шесть назад, может быть, раньше.

Хакс прищелкнул языком: 

— Значит, мне не следует торопиться, если, конечно, ты не любишь боль?

Бен не возражал против легкой боли, но ему хотелось знать, каким будет неторопливый Хакс. Сначала вошел бы первый палец и согнулся глубоко внутри, потом Хакс добавил бы второй и широко раздвинул их, чтобы раскрыть Бена.

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил Хакс.

— Медленно, — сказал Бен, — но ты не должен быть нежным.

— Я никогда не бываю нежным, — хрипло рассмеялся Хакс.

Бен вскрикнул, когда Хакс протолкнул в него два пальца. Бен натянул пояс, который связывал его руки, желая опереться на консоль. В конечном счете он просто развел ноги шире.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал Хакс и провел свободной рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Бена, продолжая двигать второй и трахая Бена в ровном ритме двумя пальцами, вводя их до основания. — Об этом ты раньше думал?

— Я думал об этом с тех пор, как тебя увидел.

— Большинство видят только мое звание, когда встречают меня, — Хакс грубо согнул пальцы. — А не хотят переспать, едва увидев.

Бен резко вздохнул: 

— Думаю, ты бы удивился.

— Я не занимаюсь сексом с подчиненными.

— Но займешься со мной.

— Ты работаешь на Орден по контракту. У тебя нет звания, так что я могу делать с тобой что захочу, — ответил Хакс.

Бен подался бедрами навстречу его руке: 

— Тогда вставь еще один палец.

Хакс вытащил пальцы, как предположил Бен, чтобы добавить еще смазки, прежде чем наполнить его еще больше. Бен застонал от растяжения.

— Развратник, — сказал Хакс, двигая рукой. — С самого начала хотел, чтобы я тебя трахнул, да еще и здесь.

— Сначала я предложил кровать.

— Но тебе нравится здесь.

Бен не собирался этого отрицать: 

— Да. И понравится еще больше, когда ты будешь во мне.

— Думаешь, ты готов? — спросил Хакс, разводя пальцы так широко, что у Бена отвисла челюсть.

— Да, твою мать, Хакс, да.

— Тогда повернись ко мне лицом.

Бен повиновался. Хакс полулежал в кресле, румянец покрывал его от груди до шеи. Даже щеки порозовели. Правая рука блестела от смазки. Он небрежно отпустил ее на член и размазал по нему остатки.

— Садись.

Бен двинулся вперед, не очень понимая, как он опустится в кресло без помощи рук. К счастью, Хакс обхватил его за талию, чтобы поддержать, направляя, когда он поставил на край сиденья одно колено, потом другое, пока не оседлал колени Хакса.

— Приподнимись, — сказал Хакс, подхватывая Бена под ягодицы, — теперь медленно опускайся.

Бен почувствовал, как головка члена Хакса настойчиво давит на его вход. Он скрипнул зубами, когда Хакс вошел в него, но заставил мускулы расслабиться, чтобы облегчить вторжение.

Рот Хакса был приоткрыт, глаза зажмурены. Он тихо выругался, когда Бен принял его член целиком. Его пальцы крепко впились в бока Бена, удерживая. Бен ждал, давая им обоим отдышаться. Только когда Хакс снова открыл глаза, Бен начал двигаться.

Качнув бедрами, он поднялся, выпуская из себя почти весь член, прежде чем опуститься обратно. Протяжный стон Хакса только подстегнул его.

Он двигался быстро и резко, периодически замедляясь, чтобы насладиться давлением члена внутри. Его собственный был зажат между их телами, получая немного стимуляции, но не так много, как Бену хотелось.

— Потрогай меня, — сказал он, снова опускаясь на член Хакса, — я хочу кончить, пока ты внутри.

— Жадина, — сообщил ему Хакс. Потянувшись, он большими пальцами обвел соски Бена.

Бен выгнулся, подставляя грудь под прикосновения рук Хакса. Ощущения прошили его, словно молния. Он был близок к оргазму, нужно было лишь еще несколько прикосновений, чтобы он достиг пика.

— Пожалуйста, Хакс, пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне.

Хакс крепче ущипнул его за соски, улыбнувшись. 

— Раз уж ты так приятно просишь...

Бен выругался, стоило Хаксу обхватить пальцами его член. Ладонь все еще была влажной от смазки, и ее скольжение по члену заставляло Бена извиваться. Он толкался ему в ладонь, разрываясь между прикосновениями руки и членом внутри. По краям его поле зрения начало белеть и сужаться, пока он не начал видеть только покрасневшее лицо Хакса с закушенной губой.

— Кончай, — сказал Хакс, и Бен отпустил себя.

Он кончил на грудь Хакса. Удовольствие простреливало его спину мучительными волнами, временно ослепляя. Что усилило ощущения от рук Хакса на его талии, двигающих его вверх-вниз.

— Не останавливайся, Бен, — сказал тот, хотя голос звучал словно издалека. — Крифф, мне нужно, чтобы ты продолжал двигаться. Я так близко, я... — его слова перешли в гортанный вскрик. Он толкнулся в Бена в последний раз, и его тело напряглось.

Они оба постепенно успокаивались, ничего не говоря, приходили в себя. Бен был покрыт потом и спермой, его пучок волос распался. Он не понял точно, в какой момент Хакс распустил его волосы. Засос на шее Хакса тоже оказался неожиданностью. Бен постарался не вздрогнуть. Хакс ведь сказал, что ему не нравились метки, Бен потрогал ее указательным пальцем.

— Прости, я не подумал.

Хакс посмотрел вниз, а потом пожал плечами: 

— Мы оба не думали.

Бен криво усмехнулся: слишком устал для полноценной улыбки. Член Хакса в нем обмяк, и душ, о котором они говорили, казался ему чрезвычайно заманчивым: 

— Теперь ты меня развяжешь?

— Конечно, — ответил Хакс. Он потянулся за спину Бена и расстегнул ремень, быстро развязал петли и бросил его на пол.

Бен покрутил запястьями, разминая их.

— Я не причинил тебе боли? — спросил Хакс, взяв его за руку и рассматривая ее.

— Мне понравилось, — покачал головой Бен.

— Мне тоже, — Хакс поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья Бена. — Ты был очень хорош, Бен.

— Ты тоже был неплох, — ответил тот.

Хакс улыбнулся: 

— Пойдем в освежитель?

— Да. — Бен наклонился и поцеловал его. — Хорошо.

*

Хакс испарился почти сразу же после приземления «Сокола» в ангаре «Финализатора». После того как они вымыли друг друга и обменялись в освежителе парой лихорадочных поцелуев, оба вернулись в кабину, чтобы выйти из гиперпространства и встретиться со звездным разрушителем.

— Когда мы снова увидимся? — спросил Бен, когда Хакс собирался высадиться.

Хакс ответил только: 

— Позже, на докладе о результатах, — и ушел.

Бен ждал почти четыре часа. Когда ему надоело проверять показатели и статус топливной линии, вышел, чтобы поискать других контрабандистов на борту их кораблей. Выпил с Утой Идкрис, которая уже мечтала поскорее оказаться вне юрисдикции Первого Ордена. Она сказала, что у нее была и другая работа.

У Бена не было других заказов, так что он не торопился улетать. Хотелось увидеть Хакса. Они не могли просто разбежаться после такого секса. Бен точно знал, что ему давно не было настолько хорошо. Расстроенный, он прикончил свой виски и направился на поиски кого-нибудь, кто мог знать, где находится Хакс.

Он нашел нервного молодого человека, стоящего у турболифта. Тот был на голову ниже Бена и в полном обмундировании.

— Эй, — похлопал его по плечу Бен.

Тот подскочил, вскрикнув: 

— Ч-чем я могу вам помочь?

— Я ищу генерала Хакса, мне нужно его увидеть.

Молодой человек сглотнул: 

— Я не знаю, где он сейчас находится, сэр, но могу отправить ему сообщение и попытаться узнать.

Бен потер висок: 

— Нет, не нужно. Вдруг у него важная встреча. Разве у него нет кабинета, в котором я мог бы его подождать?

— Есть, — ответил офицер, — но он обычно не принимает без назначения.

— Я должен доложить ему о миссии, — Бен сказал почти правду.

— Тогда, думаю, я могу вас отвести, — потер шею офицер.

— Отлично. Кстати, меня зовут Бен Соло. А тебя как? — похлопал его по плечу Бен.

— Лейтенант Митака, сэр.

Они отправились на пятнадцатый уровень. Бен наблюдал за сменяющимися цифрами, пока они ехали. Выйдя из лифта, они оказались в коридоре с абсолютно одинаковыми дверями, которые отличались лишь номерами на панелях, и направились к двери под номером 1518.

Митака замер на мгновение, чтобы собраться с духом, а потом нажал на звонок на панели. Бен не ожидал ответа, но раздалось отрывистое: 

— Что? — Голос Хакса.

— Генерал, сэр, вас хочет видеть мистер Соло, — сказал Митака.

Пауза. Бену показалось, что он услышал вздох.

— Впустите его.

Митака отошел, когда дверь открылась. Бен улыбнулся ему и вошел в кабинет.

Кабинет был обычным для военного: состоял из прямых линий и стальных поверхностей. Хакс сидел за столом и работал за датападом. Он нажал на экран, а потом отложил пад.

— Что ты сделал, чтобы заставить лейтенанта привести тебя сюда?

— Вежливо попросил, — ответил Бен. — С тобой же получилось, так что я решил попробовать и с ним.

— Чего ты хочешь? — нахмурился Хакс.

Бен подошел к нему, подцепив большими пальцами пояс для бластера, которым Хакс его связывал. 

— Ты сказал, что опросишь меня о том, как прошла миссия, но так и не появился.

— Прошу прощения, — ответил Хакс. — Я был занят, подчищая хвосты этой операции. Не думал, что ты будешь возражать.

Бен постучал пальцами по дюрастиловому столу: 

— Но я возражаю. Мне есть чем заняться, если здесь я закончил, — солгал он. — У меня есть и другая работа.

— О, конечно. — Хакс сложил руки и переплел пальцы. Он сидел прямо и смотрел на Бена. — Не буду тебя задерживать, хотя я надеялся, что ты мог бы обдумать предложение.

— Какое предложение?

— Чаще работать на Первый Орден. Нам бы пригодился такой человек, как ты.

Бен подавил волну удовлетворения. Именно этого он и хотел. Первый Орден хорошо платил и, насколько он мог судить по собственному опыту, не подвергал своих работников серьезной опасности.

— Правда? — спросил Бен, пытаясь оставаться отстраненным. — Соглашение будет эксклюзивным или я смогу брать и другие заказы?

— Ты не будешь нужен нам постоянно, но будешь обязан прилетать по первому зову.

— Я так не работаю, — ответил Бен. Это было правдой: он принимал заказы по собственному графику.

— Оплата будет приличной, — продолжил Хакс.

— Я и так получаю неплохие деньги, — парировал Бен.

— Тогда чего еще ты хочешь? — с подозрением посмотрел на него Хакс, скривившись.

— Что ж, — наклонился над столом Бен. — Я смогу видеть тебя, пока буду здесь?

— Ты согласишься только при этом условии?

— Может быть.

Хакс откинулся на спинку кресла, но тут же отодвинул его и встал на ноги. Он невозмутимо оглядел Бена сверху донизу: 

— Я бы принял это условие.

Бен посмотрел на губы Хакса и облизнулся: 

— Тогда я мог бы согласиться.

— Мог бы? — приподнял бровь Хакс.

— Я хотел бы попробовать то, что получу, прежде чем свернуть переговоры, — усмехнулся Бен.

Хакс надменно на него посмотрел: 

— Я думал, что ты получил представление на борту своего корабля. Или ты не удовлетворен?

— Ни капли, — прорычал Бен.

Хакс неторопливо обошел стол и остановился перед Беном: 

— Скажи, что ты будешь на меня работать, и я дам тебе все, что захочешь.

Бен обхватил его за талию, притягивая к себе: 

— Я хочу многого.

— Знаю, — ответил Хакс, касаясь шеи Бена, на которой он оставил синяк. — Ты говорил что-то о том, как я завалю тебя на спину?

— Да, сэр.


End file.
